Sucedio Un Jueves
by oceangirl24
Summary: TERMINADO.Fanfiction short-song con la cancion "Jueves" de la Oreja De Van Gogh". Nuestra Frida ya de 18 años emprende un viaje,Un viaje que ella no estaba convencida de realizar, pero alguien le hará cambiar de opinion.Nadie tenia previsto lo que el destino les traia.MxF
1. Resumen de Sucedio Un Jueves

Flash Informativo acerca de Mis Fanfictions:

**Hola! Qué tal? Solo quería avisarles que me iré de viaje, pero no quiero interrumpir mis fanfictions, así que tratare, de cualquier medio, terminar y publicar los capítulos de mi historia**

"**Lo que se puede lograr por amor", pero no es este, el verdadero motivo de esta nota para ustedes: Les dejo un resumen de un proyecto que he pensado, igual con la pareja de Manny y Frida, llamada ****"**_**Paso un día, en Jueves"**_** Ya se dieron cuenta por el titulo verdad?**

**Pues sí, es un fanfic-song (creo que así se llama, jajá) de La canción de LODVG: Jueves, que en lo personal me encanta! Y quise escribirla para convertirla en un relato romántico… (Porque como ya saben, soy romántica ^ ^)**

**Bueno mi idea queda así:**

Era un lunes, como cualquier otro, menos cuando tu peor pesadilla se vuelve realidad, al menos para una chica rebelde, extrovertida e independiente…Ya conocen en realidad a Frida Suarez? Odia viajar, y más cuando es por conveniencia de sus padres, si no fuera por la exigencia de sus padres de terminar la preparatoria no estaría aquí, rumbo a una universidad exclusiva de Londres, Cualquier padre que oyera esto, se sentiría orgulloso, diría _"Lo hiciste por tu hija, le arreglaste el futuro a tu Hija", _¿Pero no es la decisión suya la que cuenta?, el mundo era injusto para ella, hasta el momento en que cierta personita entro al vagón, ocasionando que Frida se diera cuenta que el viaje no era tan malo después de todo….

Al pasar los días, ella se sentía vulnerable e invisible para el, No eran así las cosas, pero si confiara en si misma, aunque sea tan solo un poquito, quizás las cosas cambiarían…y cambiaron totalmente para ella…y finalmente para él, si no fuera por el terrible destino que les estaba esperando, impacientemente, sería un bonito final..Lamentablemente no fue así, pero algo es seguro:"El AMOR ES LO ULTIMO QUE MUERE…"

Letra de La Oreja De Van Gogh. "Jueves" inspirado en la tragedia de Homicidio del 11 de marzo en Europa, en una estación de trenes. Ocasionando que miles que personas, inocentemente murieran sin saber que su destino terminaría en su Parada Final…

**¿Les deje con la duda? Espero en verdad no tardarme para Publicarlo Pronto! Un fanfiction-Short y song. Con la pareja de Manny&Frida. Derechos reservados de La caricatura: No me pertenecen los personajes. **

**Próximamente, Manténganse en Sintonía =D**


	2. Dia 1

"_Sucedió Un Jueves"_

_("__Mientras para muchos, me sentía invisible, de pronto llegaste tu_

_Y desde ahí, cuando me prestaste de tu atención, me sentí visible por primera vez…como llego este amor? Nunca lo sabré…pues el destino se interpuso en lo nuestro…todo comenzó…en aquel tren, en aquel día...sucedió en un Jueves)_

_Día # 1_

Faltaba poco para la hora en que debía abordar; En medio de un tumulto multicolor que inundaba la estación de trenes, sobresalía la cabeza peli azul de una chica, con un atuendo de no tener interés de ponerse algo para esta ocasión, en que salía de viaje, solo lo casual que llevaba: una blusa rockera blanca con tirantes y falda roja que daba juego con ella. Pronto localizaría lo que es la caja para pagar, y unos minutos después verse atrapada de nuevo con el tráfico de la gente que, igual que ella, esperan abordar tranquilamente el tren.

Mientras la fila iba avanzando, la mente de Frida Suarez iba reflexionando el porqué estaba aquí. Aunque pareciera irreal, Frida Suarez termino la preparatoria, algo que no esperaba terminarlo, puesto que se consideraba una rebelde sin causa y amante de la diversión, si no fuese por el suplicante susurro de su madre diciéndole –"hazlo por ti, tienes un futuro por delante" y la mirada arrogante de su padre, ella no estaría aquí, de hecho pensándolo mejor, ella aun estaría en casa con un tutor de matemáticas intentándole explicar el teorema de Pitágoras , lo cual, gracias al empeño que tuvo que aportar, se salvo de tenerlo, por un pelito….

La Fila cada vez avanzaba más rápido, en lo personal para Frida, era la fila más rápida en la que ella alguna vez haya estado..."al menos lo aburrido pasara rápido" pensó para sí misma. No tardo mucho en entregar su ticket al guardia, que, una vez revisada, siguió la fila, llevándolo a la estación correspondida, y sin perder más tiempo, abordo el tren que representaba el numero de su ticket: "644"

No tenía nada de especial el tren, de hecho, Frida preferiría ir mil veces en camión o en coche a su destino, pero no, sus padres, le arreglaron el viaje y no tenía otra opción que adaptarse a ello, es decir…ya era mayor de edad no?, podía decidir por ella misma…pero sus padres, o no quieren o no lo reconocen…debía admitir que el tren era enorme, apenas entro y se encontró con más de 20 compartimentos, 10 en la fila izquierda y 10 en la fila derecha, dejando un amplio paso para los pasajeros, Frida vio con amargura que tenía que tocarle con 2 o 3 personas más para el compartimiento, es decir, no estaba sola….la última oportunidad para reflexionar sobre la vida que dejara por el viaje y ahora tendría compañía de desconocidos…

La chica a estas alturas...no quería conocer a nadie…

Le toco un compartimiento no lejos de la entrada, ni tan grande ni tan pequeño, solo…anticuado. Sé que no era el momento de ser pesimista, pero Frida no paraba de preguntarse ¿porque sus padres no aceptaban la realidad de que ella podía tomar sus decisiones?, no el de ellos!, no a su gusto!, era horrible despedirse de su hogar, la ciudad milagro, no habría más aventuras peligrosas... ni, ni churros!(y al pensar en eso, a Frida casi se le van las lagrimas)en que cruel realidad había despertado…! Era horrible!, de un momento a otro se bajaría del tren y fingiría estar perdida entonces… entonces"….

Entonces todo cambio:

Un chico, aparentemente de 18 años, abordó el tren, entonces Frida dejo de quejarse en si misma por un momento. Lo primero que vislumbro nuestra chica fue el color marrón de su piel, un toque brillante que solo pudo ella detectar y literalmente la dejo perpleja. A medida de que más se acercaba en busca de su compartimiento correcto, Frida notaba un ligera sensación de calor en sus mejillas, de igual forma, su estomago percibió aleteos de lo que podría ser...Mariposas, una sensación que la hizo extrañarse así mismo, no era normal en ella… ¿Qué tenía aquel muchacho que la obligaba a percibir aquello? No lo sabía, no en este momento quería reflexionar, solo...observar, observar y percibir cada contacto interno y externo de lo que ocasionaba la presencia de aquel simple ser humano….Un simple muchacho.

Percibió, entonces, detenidamente, que no era la única chica adolecente del tren, pues, al momento en que se acercaba el joven pasajero de piel morena, al primer compartimiento del tren que paso de largo, llena de muchachas cuyo adjetivo es: Superficiales. Ellas empezaron a hacer ruiditos extraños para llamar su atención, como guiños en el ojo, ruiditos con la boca o simples risitas tontas;

El moreno se detuvo al saludarlas en un segundo y siguió su camino, entonces la confianza de Frida, de sí misma, pronto se vio amenazada…

_Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista_

_Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista_

_Tendría el valor, de cruzar el vagón _

_Y preguntarte quien eres._

Frida era conocida por su confianza en sí misma y rebeldía, no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando en ella...era una sensación tan lejos de ser ella misma, como si fuese otra persona, otra paradigma de su vida, lo cual así era, si no aprovechaba la oportunidad de hablar con él, ella sabía que su vida volvería a ser la misma, la misma rutina diaria, Frida no quería aquello… si sabía que la presencia de aquel moreno,le cambiaria la vida, no lo dejaría ir, por ningún motivo.

Mientras más pensaba en ello, mas sentía en su interior esa acumulación de sensaciones que la abrumaban en un orden especifico: admiración, desconfianza, miedo, duda, confianza…luego miedo y otra vez la duda…era un sinfín de sentimientos reencontrados,…y otra vez la extrañeza….

¿Porque el chavo, quien prendió todos estos sentimientos, aun sigue pasando por los compartimiento? Ella sentía ahora miedo, miedo de que descubriese en su rostro todo lo que quería ocultar, ansiedad por verlo de frente y toparse con esos ojos marrones bellos…Frida sin duda estaba enamorada.

La sospecha de Frida estaba por cumplirse, el moreno seguía andando derecho, casi a punto de llegar a donde ella se encontraba sentada, pero su felicidad interna y secreta parecía desaparecer lentamente pues, el chico la paso de largo, y la esperanza de observar, percibir o regalar una sonrisa, una mirada o un destello en los ojos del ser amado en secreto, desapareció al momento,

Bueno, Ho eso le pareció a nuestra protagonista.

Su corazón volvió a palpitar, aun con más fuerza en el momento en que su conocida imagen se interpuso ante sus ojos, de regreso…Parecía desorientado por encontrar la fila correspondiente, y Frida, a juzgar de que pedía en secreto, que este, de algún modo termine cerca de ella, vio finalmente, por decidirse sentarse en una fila delante de donde se encontraba ella.

La peliazul volvió a experimentar el golpeteo misterioso que provenía desde el pecho y tardo unos minutos en descubrir que el corazón pareciera querer salir de donde se encontraba, acompañado de una tierna sonrisa que no mostro timidez en aparecer de pronto, automáticamente, pronto se dio cuenta de algo y miro para abajo…efectivamente estaba "Bien"….

_Te sientas enfrente y ni te imaginas_

_Que llevo por ti,_

_Mi falda más bonita…_

Frida volvió su atención a cada movimiento del moreno a quien tenía adelante, aprovechando como estaba el espacio de cada asiento separado unos centímetros, Frida espiaba al nuevo tripulante, desde su asiento: Una vez instalado, el chico poso su rostro en una ventanilla que tenia de lado, dándole la mejor vista exterior que pueda esperar, e Instantáneamente, bostezó sobre el cristal, dejando su aliento, decorando el vidrio.

_Y al verte lanzar, un bostezo al cristal,_

_Se inundan mis pupilas._

A Frida le pareció muy tierno, algo difícil de expresar con palabras e inútil intentarlo a simple voz, pero Frida no apartaba la vista de enfrente…por nada del mundo lo haría.

Tal vez el chico se dio cuenta de que era observado por…alguien, Tal vez Frida no midió su tiempo en observarlo detenidamente, porque en eso, el chico despego su rostro del vidrio, cuyo aliento fue impregnado en ella, y automáticamente, dirigió su mirada unos milímetros cerca de donde espiaba nuestra protagonista, pero la timidez de la chica le gano a la mirada de exploración del chico, porque la retiro justo cuando el chico paseo sus ojos en Frida, una normal pasajera del asiento trasero, nada más, el muchacho, Manny rivera creía haber presenciado algo, pero fue si idea del cansancio que tenia por abordar el tren, así que volvió a recostar su rostro sobre el vidrio; mientras tanto, nuestra Frida, se preguntaba: _¿"Por qué no dejo a un lado su timidez y se vieron cara a cara_"? No estaba segura. El moreno había dejado a la peli azul totalmente desarmada….el fino sentimiento de seguridad y a la vez timidez, estaba tan segura de que el chico notaria su presencia, pero al último minuto, fue la timidez quien verdaderamente triunfo en este juego del amor. Sentía sus mejillas de color marquesi fundirse en ella, el chico no logro notar aquello, y Frida termino recostándose en su asiento…rendida y a la vez dejando a nuestra protagonista aun mas confundía de lo que ya está.

Algo bueno de los trenes, en opinión de Frida, era el propio servicio de buffet, un gusto que podría ser malinterpretado como golosa pero no es culpa de que Frida sea de familia de buen diente, y si es en un viaje aburrido y largo…que mejor!

Ocurrió que esa misma noche, cuando Frida se dirigió al mini restaurante del tren, con la esperanza de encontrar un buen plato de churros recién preparados, se encontró una larga fila de espera, pero eso no fue lo único que llamo su atención, pues en la fila, justo en medio, se encontraba aquel muchacho que le despertaba sensaciones confusas. Ella no tuvo más remedio que quedarse en la cola de fila, pero moría por tenerlo justo de espaldas, a unos metros más cerca de ella, y ver, oler, sentir y presenciar su perfil sin que este se diese cuenta.

No obstante, siguió observando al chico, inconscientemente sin saber que al chico, volvió a invadirle esa sensación de "ser observado" quizás, pensó, que se sentí de ese modo, por el agotador viaje que estaba realizando, pero aun así el chico se sentía incapaz de resistir mayor incomodidad en el hecho de estar en la fila. Detecto entonces una mirada a espaldas del; ansioso de revelarse el origen de aquella sensación, opto por voltearse, una decisión que tomo desprevenida a Frida, y que el destino estaba escrito que se mirarían en ese mismo lugar, al mismo tiempo, y así fue: esta vez Frida no pudo escapar de la mirada del chico, y sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos…el chico al momento suspiro...de alivio.

_De pronto me miras_

_Te miro y suspiras_

Ante esto; el chico aparto la mirada sobre la chica, al reconocer el porqué se sentía observado, pero para ella, fue todo un siglo…cerró los ojos para comprender si no se había quedado dormida en su compartimiento….

_Yo cierro los ojos,_

Y al abrirlos, sus ojos ya no pudieron visualizar a los del chico…

_Tú apartas la vista,_

Frida no supo como sentirse, para ella fue un milagro que se dirigiera su mirada (sea o no voluntariamente) justamente ala de ella, la dejo tan atónita, se sintió chiquita en medio de tanta gente por la vergüenza…. ¿porque habrá apartado la mirada, tan rápido?

_Apenas respiro,_

_Me hago pequeñita,_

_Y me pongo a temblar._

Bueno, antes que nada me disculpo por la demora, aqui esta la parte #1, quise publicarlo completo, pero es mejor dejarlos por partes...no se preocupen no sera largo...pero el viaje apenas comienza!

mantenganse sintonizados!

Letra de :La Oreja de Van Gogh

Allbum: alas 5 en la Astoria.


	3. EMPEZANDO CON LO MAS DIFÍCIL: HABLARTE

**Hola, hola! Ya volví con mas de mi fanfiction, estos meses fueron pesados y problematicos, bueno nada fuera de este mundo,cosas personales pero bueno, al mal tiempo buena cara y me anime a seguir mis historias, perdón por hacerlos esperar mucho tiempo, siento que esta será pero les prometo que lo que viene les gustara mucho…saludos y disfruten =)**

_**CAPITULO #2 **_

_**"EMPEZANDO POR LO MAS DIFICIL: HABLAR CONTIGO"**_

Quizás no sabía porque el destino le puso enfrente en aquel viaje, pero algo tenia claro…muy pronto lo descubriría, y debía empezar a superar su mas grande miedo en la vida

Enamorarse de verdad…

Y así pasan los días,

De lunes a viernes;

Como las golondrinas,

del poema de Becker.

De estación a estación,

Enfrente tú y yo

Va y viene

El silencio.

Han pasado días, días incontables cuando se trata de uno mientras va viajando, pero lo mas incomodo del asunto es que, donde fuera que vaya, la presencia del chico se hacia presente, y distante de el, al mismo tiempo, no estaba preparada para empezar a conocerlo mejor, al momento de etiquetarlo como "Mujeriego" que era lo primero que vio de el, por su interminable club de fans, de pronto se veía con una mueca de fastidio cuando pasaba, intencionalmente y algo cansado, por aquellas áreas del tren donde les tenia preparado una avalancha de admiradoras interminables:chicas gritando como bobas, todas casi clones, siguiéndolo, y el pobre tenia que distraerlas con algo y pasar por nuevos rumbos, esto Frida lo descubrió un día cuando quería pasar a cenar algo antes de dormir en su asiento…la dejo pensando : ¿"quien soy yo para juzgarlo? Esta rodeado de admiradoras no es su culpa que sea tan guapo" y ante aquel comentario se ruborizo ligeramente.

Sin embargo, llego el día. El día en el que el destino cumpliera los deseos ocultos del corazón de cada persona la cual tenga el don de la paciencia…..algo que sin duda lo poseía nuestra pequeña protagonista.

Los dias pasaron hasta caer en este: la ojiazul, quien llevaba consigo un pilar de libros para pasar el aburrimiento en el tren y los habia conseguido en la ciudad antes de embaracarse en el viaje, se encontraba luchando consigo misma mientra impedia que la fila de libros se le fuera a caerse, estaba por llegar a su compartimiento cuando dio un mal paso y ya presentia el dolor horrible que fuera a sentir cuando cayera de pompas junto con el desastre enfrente de ella, sintio su equilibrio traicionarla y ver como su peso se iba directo al suelo...cerro los ojos, preparada para el impacto...lo cual...nunca llego...inexplicablemente, minutos antes esucho paso aproximarse a ellas, pero ella no tenia la mas remota idea de que sucedio despues de esos minutos...no tuvo otra opción que abrirlos...

No podia dar creditos a lo que veia...!

ahi, a su lado, sin dejar de reir, la tenia agarrada por la cintura el chico de los ojos marrones! (O_o)

El chavo solo la miraba, dedicandole una sonrisa que solo el podia ofrecersela, una sonrisa con un toque divertido, una sonrisa de burla pero al mismo tiempo ...amistosa.

Cuando Frida ya no supo cuantos minutos han pasado desde que la "Rescato" del terrible incidente, su héroe fue el primero quien hablo:

_-Hola, deberias tener mas cuidado, casi chocas con el piso..._

Frida se quedo pasmada! simplemente no podia decir una simple oracion...ni una palabra!, tal vez el efecto de su voz causó que se le cosiera la boca por completo.

El chavo espero que respondiera la peliazul, cosa que no hizo, solo se limito a mirarlo, muy condundida. finalmente la enderezo, la chica aun no podia articular las palabras para agradecerle,tal vez,el muchacho se canso de esperar una respuesta o agradecimiento, y le dijo como despedida.

_-Bueno, me voy, espero que tengas mas cuidado...fijate en donde caminas, vale?_

se despidio este,no sin antes regalarle la ultima sonrisa, ella asintió, incrédula, por un lado se sentia torpe por no contestar, pero al mismo tiempo se sentia maravillosa de que porfin el hombre quien amaba en secreto, le hablara!

Aquella noche, frida trataba de concentrarse en su libro, mas no pudo, pues su mente le repetia una y otra vez el recuerdo de la sonrisa que le daba aquel ser soñado..digo perdon, persona soñada, frida lo consideraba más **"ser"** por el unico motivo de no encontrar si lo que estaba viviendo era fantasia o realidad, nunca antes sintió el corazón tan real, aquella donde se escucha el "_Bom, Bom"_ mientras una vez mas, su rostro se colaba en sus mas tiernos sueños.

_"Esto sin duda, era el comienzo de un gran viaje"...pensaba nuestra frida antes de dormirse _en su compartimiento.

Al dia siguiente, frida tenia una buena razon para estar contenta, no solo porque tuvo un sueño muy real que parecia que se le fuera poner la piel de gallina, si no porque el motivo de ese sueño estaba justamente en este tren y frida se moria de ganas por verlo de nuevo...esta vez, con mas seguridad que antes.

claro que tambien habia hecho amistades a bordo, no paso más de 2 dias cuando se le cruzaron en su camino: Ana Ramirez & Cinthia Mejia, chicas nada parecidas tanto del modo de ser de frida, pero encontro una virtud en ellas: una amistad solida, y lo encontro en ellas, claro esta otra cosa importante que compartian**: Los churros rellenos de chocolate.**

Estaba frida, pues, platicando con ellas en su compartimiento, lo cuál lo compartia con ellas, cuando frida captó que, el motívo de lo cuál su pecho empezara con el ritmico _"Boom,Bom" _de su corazon, era porque,El sin lugar a dudas, estaba cerca, dirigió su mirada, en una de las charlas con Ana en el cristal de su compartimiento, y lo vió, estaba ahi, parado cerca de su ventana, pero como sin saber que hacer ahi, solo parado, pensativo...

Pronto Ana captó que frida no le estaba poniendo atención a su charla y voltió su cara hacia la ventana, en eso, descubrió el motívo de la distracción de su amiga.

-_he, ya se que pasa aqui,he?-_Dijo de pronto la chica, sin apartar los ojos en la ventana.

_-¿de que hablas Ana?- _Dijo inocentemente frida, apartando con rapidez los ojos en su objetivo preciado.

-!Hay no te hagas tonta!- exclamo su amiga, dirijiendo sus ojos una vez mas en la ventana y luego en los ojos de la peliazul_- ¿te gusta verdad, frida?_

-_bueno, yo...-_Empezo ligermente ruborizada, tratando de no verla a los ojos, luego confesó-_Esta bien, me agarraron..la verdad es...-_Y bajo aun mas la voz, haciendo que Ana y Cinthia se acercaran mas-Que me gusta muchisimo!

_-esa es la actitud, nena!- _la felicito Cinthia.

_-¿porque no le hablas?_-Comento Ana, mas vivaracha que Cinthia.

-_es que que no se que decirle_-Confesó frida, siguiendo ruborizada- _¿ que tal si le parezco tonta?¿que pasa si le caigo mal o lo aburro con solo hablar, no se del clima o de churrros?- dijo entonando tristeza en su voz._

-_A mi no me pareces aburrida, anda frida, te lo digo como amiga_- dijo Cinthia-_animate! ahora esta cerca de tu puerta! no tienes nada que perder!-_le dijo animadamente.

-_Pero...-_Comenzo diciendo Frida para evitarse esa pena, pero no conto que sus amigas se pusieran de acuerdo para que ambas la agarren ambos y la llevaran a rastras, a pesar de sus gritos de que la soltaran, hacia la puerta del compartimiento.

Frida no supo porque hicieron eso, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, la puerta del compartimiento fue cerrada de parte de Cinthia y Ana, lo cual la tenian presionada para que frida no intentara entrar de nuevo.

Tal vez fue por la fuerza de sus amigas que se vio una forma penosa de salir de su comaprtimiento, ya que estaba a punto de resbalarse al suelo, por suerte, su equilibrio no la traicionó como el otro dia, pero estaba tan avergonzada de salir al pasillo así que no se dio cuenta que la persona que estaba alado de la puerta sin hacer nada, la viera completamente asombrado por su aparicion en el pasillo, y más aun cuando esta chica diera gritos en la puerta:

-_Cinthia y Ana, ABRAN LA PUERTA AHORA MISMO!_ -Gritaba frida, muy enojada.

Cinthia y Ana,por diversion no hicieron caso y continuaron riendo a carcajadas, al final frida les daria las gracias por ese gran favor...

Al final, despues de varios minutos, lo cuales se ecucharon carcajadas, gritos,golpes de furia de parte de la peliazul y un chico mirandolo perpicazmente el momento sin que la chica se percatara de que este la observaba...al final se rindió, poniendo su cara en el cristal.

El chico tenia intención de irse, para que evitar que las cosas se pongan más dificiles, trato de salir, sin este que llamara la atención, en eso frida, recordando el porque sus amigas las obligaron a tal vergonzoso escenario , no queria despegar la cara de cristal, si lo hiciera, se notaria con amargura su cara ruborizada a más no poder!, no porque tenia al chico de sus sueños a un lado, si no porqué habia gritado enfrente de su compartimiento, arrancando la curiosidad de los presentes o quienes estuviesen pasando por ahi...no obstante, respiro profundamente ya que recordo la promesa que se habia hecho desde el dia en que este le hablo: _"No mostrare mas timidez delante de este chico, ya no más,...le demostrare que puedo comportarme normal"_ dicho esto, se armo de valor, se dio la vuelta antes de enfrentar la cara incredula del chico, le costo dirjirle la mirada, lo hizo como si viera al sol mismo con los ojos, este ultimo parecia que tenia todo el tiempo del mundo, pues no mascullo ninguna palabra en su boca, al final, frida le dirijio una sonrisa timida, como diciendo_ "Pues aqui me quede, no?" _y el chico parecia que estaba pensando, porque de igual forma le devolvió la mirada.

De pronto me miras,

te miro y suspiras.

Yo cierro los ojos,

tu apartas la vista;

apenas respiro,

me hago pequeñita

y me pongo a temblar...

Si frida, no pensaba que era todo lo que recibiria del parte del joven, casi le da un infarto cuando, por segunda vez, le hablo como si nada:

-_Veo...que...de nuevo nos encontramos-_Declaro el moreno, esperando que la chica reaccionara y esta vez le hablara, a no conseguir respuesta, añadió- _por cierto, no nos hemos presentado verdad?, mi nombre es Manny Rivera_-

El sol, que en estos ultimos dias se escondia lentamente detras de una nube, parecia haber regresado a sus dias soledados, parecia que el canto de los pajaros volvieron a resurgir entre el cielo, ahora mas azul y calido que antes, asi se sentia frida, por fin parecia tener el nombre, el dueño de sus desvelos, el dueño de sus dudas y el de sus tormentos, le parecia un nombre bonito: para ella, ni muy largo ni muy corto, un diminutivo de algo que amaba en secreto, en cambio ella, no sabia que decir, si habria su boca, no era conciente del manejo de las palabras que luchaban por salir de ella, parecia imposible...pero ella?...cuando estaba con sus amigos varones no sucedia lo mismo!...que le estaba pasando?...hablar con el o no? deberia responderle...no podia quedarse callada...aunque...habia escuchado por ahi que era mejor hacerse la dificil...Dificil...dificil...acerce la dificil:

Que facil decirlo pero no hacerlo !...ante el,no podia imponer dureza, un muro de berlin, sin que sus sentimientos se les salgan ala chispa de sus ojos...

ahora manny esperaba la respuesta de la chica y frida se debatia en hacerlo o no, despues de reflexionar todo esto, apenas habian pasado unos minutos...

¿Cuantos minutos les llevara establecer una digna conversacion?

DESCUBRELO EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO ! =)

**No se preocupen si tardo en cargar el proximo episodio, de todas formas terminare como debe ser con mi fanfiction y continuar con :**

_"Lo que se puede lograr por amor" _**si aun no has leido, te invito a que lo pases a leer, de igual forma, mandame un review de este episodio!**

**Gracias y hasta la proxima!...Un beso y abrazo desde cancun!**

**Su autora:**

**Angie 3**


	4. ¿Porque no te conocí antes?

**Hola a todos ! aqui les traigo la continuación de mi fanfiction, sin mas preambulos, aqui se los dejo, espero que sea de su agrado:**

**Capitulo #3: **_**¿"Porque no te conocí antes"?**_

_En el anterior capitulo: _El sol, que en estos ultimos dias se escondia lentamente detras de una nube, parecia haber regresado a sus dias soledados, parecia que el canto de los pajaros volvieron a resurgir entre el cielo, ahora mas azul y calido que antes, asi se sentia frida, por fin parecia tener el nombre, el dueño de sus desvelos, el dueño de sus dudas y el de sus tormentos, le parecia un nombre bonito: para ella, ni muy largo ni muy corto, un diminutivo de algo que amaba en secreto, en cambio ella, no sabia que decir, si habria su boca, no era conciente del manejo de las palabras que luchaban por salir de ella, parecia imposible...pero ella?...cuando estaba con sus amigos varones no sucedia lo mismo!...que le estaba pasando?...hablar con el o no? deberia responderle...no...podia...quedarse callada...aunque...habia escuchado por ahi que era mejor hacerse la dificil...Dificil...dificil...acerce la dificil:

Que facil decirlo pero no hacerlo !...ante el,no podia imponer dureza, un muro de berlin, sin que sus sentimientos se les salgan ala chispa de sus ojos...

ahora manny esperaba la respuesta de la chica y frida se debatia en hacerlo o no, despues de reflexionar todo esto, apenas habian pasado unos minutos...

¿Cuantos minutos les llevará establecer una digna conversacion?

Y entonces ocurre

Despiertan mis labios,

Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando...

Tantos dias sin hablarse...el tiempo parecia abrirle una nueva ventana de posibilidades!, pero no estaba preparada para este encuentro, no del todo, su lengua se le trababa, su mente no parecia funcionarle correctamente, pareceria un momento incomodo cuando trato de repetir su nombre...su nombre...!¿acaso le parecia un nombre hermoso?

-_Ma-Ma...-_trago saliva y volvio a intentarlo- _Manny Ri-ve-ra_?"¿Acaso preguntaba algo que ya le habian dicho?...Ho dios! lo acaba de hacer"!- penso con amargura finjiendo con una sonrisa.

...Supongo que piensas: "Que chica mas tonta",

y me quiero morir...

Ala ultima palabra de este pensamiento, automaticamente agacho la cabeza, no queria ver a este muchacho cuyo nombre no podria articular bien las palabras, acaba de convertir este segundo y quizas el ultimo encuentro en lo patetico que fue, en su lucha interminable por hablarle a un chico, no por intereses comunes, si no por amor, _"Quien perderia el tiempo con una chica como yo"?-_los pensamientos dentro de su mente se enofocaban tanto en el negativisimo, que no alcanzo a percatarse que alguien le sujetaria su muñeca, impidiendola alejarse de el, ¿y quién estaría más cerca de ella de no ser manny...esperen un segundo..._Manny?...Manny!_

Su respiracion fue convirtiendose poco a poco entrecortada, ya no podia escapar, literalmente, su fuerza se encontraba en su muñeca, no lograria mantener el llanto que sus ojos le suplican derramar unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad, porque al momento de ladear su cabeza, sus sospechas se habian vuelto ciertas: !Era manny quién no dejaba ir a frida!...

Acto seguido, como si supiera exactamente que hacer, Manny se acerco a ella de una manera muy segura, cosa que extrañaba de su forma de ser y producia muchas dudas en el aire a frida.

...Pero el tiempo se para, y te acercas diciendo:

"Yo aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos",

Manny le soltó esa oración "Yo aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos",

una oracion que prometia ser un deleite en los oidos de frida, una Oración que significaba un verso escrito para una cancion de amor, su canción, el de ellos.

y como si sus pleagarias fueran escuchadas por el cielo, frida porfin articulo unas cuantas palabras:

_-¿"Que me echabas de menos"?-_Repitio con voz apagada-_Desde...desde cuando?-_pregunto.

Manny lo reflexionó por un momento ( cosa que a frida le parecian años) y cuando estaba listo le dijo:

-_Debo confesarte algo, yo, de echo, si te conozco_-Frida parecia no entender, levanto las cejas en expressión de extrañeza, Manny se corrigió-_es decir, mucho antes de encontrarte en el mismo tren!, veras, primero respondeme una cosa: ¿Ante tocabas en una banda de rock verdad?_

A frida le parecio extraña la pregunto, pero empezo a recordar:

-_si, tenia una banda de rock, era __**"Los sombreros Atomicos"**_

-_exacto, pues, yo era un gran admirador de la banda, "era" porque bueno, al parecer ya se separaron por algunos motivos, pero el caso es que por primera vez fui a un concierto tuyo y te vi, luego que no volvieron a hacer mas giras me pregunte si volveria a ver a una estrella de rock pasear por esta ciudad, luego te reconocí en el tren, cuando estaba buscando asiento, por eso elegí un compartimiento adelante del tuyo, para poder establacer una charla amistosa contigo...a decir verdad, pienso que...eres mas bonita en persona..._

Este ultimo comentario ocasionó que nuestra frida se ruborizará por completo.

-_Entonces_-Hablo frida después de que se recuperará del comentario por el moreno_-¿Erás un gran admirador de __**"Los sombreros Atomicos"**__?-_

-_si, la verdad no perdia cada disco que salia ala venta- aseguró_

Frida notó que toda bola de admiradoras de atras de manny se habían juntado y la veian con cara de asesina, ella no se inmutó, parecia que porfin sus rezos eran escuchados...¿"porque no te conocí antes"?

-_em, Manny,no quieres hablar mejor en mi compartimiento?- _Le pregunto ya que las miradas insistentes del club de fans la ponian un poco nerviosa..pero como disfrutaba verlas furiosas, tronando nudillos y muecas de exasperación!

-_claro_- dijo su fan, dedicandole otra sonrisa, frida, sin saber como fue que dio esa iniciativa, le agarro del brazo, guiandolo a su compartimiento, no sin antes pasar de enfrente al grupo de chicas, Las chicas solo la perseguian con la mirada, furiosas, pero por dentro, sabrian que habian perdido la batalla, la lider no, era susurro para sus adentros_" No durarán" _y con esto ultimo dio la media vuelta y se fue, seguido de sus amigas cabizbajas por el repentino fracaso de ver al más guapo del tren con una chica de clase baja.

Cada mañana, rechazo el directo

y eligó este tren.

Pasaron los dias, lentos pero memorables, frida no sacaba de su asombro al ver que platicar con manny era tan sencillo, parecia lejos cuando lo veía, lejos tambien en sus sueños, aparecia sin pedir permiso y ahi se quedaba, hasta que terminará, sueños donde se quedaban en su almohada. Su almohada era el único "modo de transporte" para verlo, pero desde que manny aceptó ir a su compartimiento, todo cambio, frida ya no necesitaba su almohada, no necesitaba que fuera de noche y esperar a que morfeo le derramará uno de sus polvos para que el sueño se rindiera ante ella, no, no necesitaba nada de eso,por ahora no, no con manny a su lado, todos los dias.

Es curioso como funciona el amor, cuando no lo tienes cerca, te sientes vulnerable ante el, chiquita como un insecto,del cual cualquiera podria pisarlo y dejarlo ahi, asi se sentia frida cuando lo veia rodeada de mujeres, por primera vez sintio la necesidad de alguien cerca suyo para sentirse bien, con ella misma, cada mañana, antes de quedarse con ver a manny en el desayuno, ella se levantaba y se miraba en un espejillo, no es que fuese superficial, pero queria asegurarse de no tener "bolsas" debajo de sus ojos, el espejo, en esa mañana y en las mil que aun tendría, le sonrió, se sonrió frida a si misma, al percatar que ya no sentia ese nudo vació en el estomago, se sentia...de una cierta forma, hermosa...especial, ya no era la peliazul, era Frida, la nueva Frida, se sentia bien consigo misma, el cabello se lo dejaba ahora suelto, no entre ligas como antes lo hacia, el espejo le sonrio porque tenia un motivo mas por sentirse así y como todos ya sabemos, la unica razon por la que se sintiera de esta forma era nada mas ni nada menos que manny...quien lo esperaba en el desayuno...Quien le traia un ramo de rosas en ese mismo encuentro...Frida se sentia en esos dias, hermosa...Con toda la palabra enfatizada: HERMOSA.

y no queria, por nada del mundo, que el viaje terminara su curso.

Ha pasado alrededor de 1 semana, dias sin contar, por el simple hecho de estar al pendiente uno con el otro, frida aun no aceptaba haber cambiado tanto, no aceptaba que tenia a un chico a su lado.

A un lado de su mesita de noche, habia un gran ramo de rosas junto con una notita escrito en cursiva: _**"Para mi inmortal rockstar"**_ frida se encontraba platicando con sus compañeras de cuarto de los ultimos cambios, explicados anteriormente:

Ana: _-Entpombces_-Empezo a decir con la boca llena del churro que se comia en ese entonces- digamos que ..ya son amigos?-concluyó.

Frida: _así parece, nos vemos para desayunar, a veces comer y cenar, ultimamente estamos cerca el uno y el otro-_dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Cinthia: _espera, espera: ¿dices que ya estan saliendo?...es formal ya?- _soltó con entusiasmo.

Frida:_ No, no !chicas!_-frida le molestaba que sacaran ya las conclusiones- _No estamos saliendo, estamos comenzando a conocernos mejor, a ser amigos! _

Cinthia y Ana se miraron con cara de indigacion y dijeron al unisono:

_!Estan saliendo! !No lo ignores!-_y por ultimo echaron a reir, dejando a una frida perpleja.

_!Chicas! shhhh...shhh! _-no esperaba que sus mejores amigas se pusieran a gritar una barbaridad asi y no queria hacer molestias puesto que era ya de muy noche-_¿Qué lespasa? ¿quieren que nos llamen la atención-_les preguntó

Ana: _jajajaja, como si eso te importará, frida!_

Cinthia: _Ya en serio, seguro que no estan saliendo?...y esas rosas que significan he?_

Justo cuando frida les estaba explicando el motivo por el cual manny le trajó rosas, La lider del club de admiradoras de manny, pasaba por el mismo pasillo, justo hasta llegar ala puerta del compartimiento de frida y seguir el paso, pero algo llamo su atencion_..."¿Voces?"_ si en efecto se escuchan voces, ala 1 de la mañana habia gente platicando...pego mas el oido, pues su instinto metiche no podia dejar pasar lo que platicaba la gente, era algo tipico de ella, mas bien fundamental en su vida social: el chisme, a continuación escuchó lo siguiente:

-_Pero qué importa si manny y tú están saliendo, deberías estar feliz-_

¿"Acaso escucho bien"? ¿"quien estará saliendo con su futuro novio"?...

- _si, estoy feliz y todo eso, de echo me siento mejor conmigo misma, pero yo no estoy segura que sea formal, púes no pasamos más que miradas y sonrisas, nada de tomarme la mano, caricias y besos..._

_!"Bueno"! "al menos no es formal...tengo una oportunidad" _!-pensó la rubia Lider.

-_Pero Frida, eso sucederá de todas formas, no vez que manny se muere por ti?-_Escuchó de nuevo, despues de eso, su sonrisa se convirtió en una horrible mueca.

_"Frida...Frida,¿esa chica peliazul quien empezó a seguirle a su futuro novio a todos lados como loba hambrienta?" _Esto enojo mucho más ala rubia, tenia que hacer algo...un alboroto, algo que, sin sospechar que ella fuese la culpable, podruciria el aislamento de manny y esa peliazul rara quien se metio con ella. algo que hiciera que manny se avergonzara de ella y volveria a estar con ella y su grupo de admiradoras..pero sobre todo, ella se volvería su novia en un futuro no lejano, claro siempre y cuando cumpliera su objetivo.

Cuando la rubia siguió su camino, ideando una forma de separar a nuestra parejita en crecimiento, frida terminó de contarles todo lo que debia explicar para que se callaran sus amigas con su _"Supuesto novio Manny"_

_-¿Entendieron_?- finalizó con esa pregunta mirandolas una por una.

-_si_- Dijeron ambas, convencidas que frida aun no se daba cuenta del embobamiento de manny con respecto a frida, pero aun asi mintieron diciendo que si, ademas que era alrededor de la 1:40 am y era muy tarde.

_-Bueno, vamos a dormir- _Dijo frida poniendo en fin el tema de conversación- _Buenas noches a ambas-_ dijo mientras se acomodaba lo mas que podia.

-!_Buenas noches frida!- _Dijeron una vez mas al unisono sus amigas.

_-"Vaya parecen Robots las 2 diciendo lo mismo al mismo tiempo"-_ penso frida, entre risas, antes de dormir, observó una vez más el ramo de rosas, las mas rojas que frida habia jurado nunca haber visto algo semejante y recostó su cabeza en la almohada.

Y una vez, dormida su cabeza, el corazón volvio a trabajar, tomando el mando de transportarla a un mundo sin estudio, preocupaciones, dudas y temores, un mundo ideas, perfecto a su medida, y por supuesto, no podia faltar, a su querido manny, tendiendole una mano, lista para que este lo lleve por dimensiones distintas, su sonrisa inmortal que le regalara y un pequeño poema de aventuras por comenzar.

Aqui dejamos la historia de nuestra protagonista, durmiendo como un angelito, seguido de sus compañeras durmiendo en el mismo compartimiento, parecía tener sincronización las 3 con sus respiraciones, pues cada quien, sin duda alguna, estaban soñando algo distinto y hermoso... Parecia que todo el mundo estaba durmiendo en el tren, excepto por 2 personas especiales, entre ellos está una rubia, cuyó corazón rencoroso estaba planeando otra vez de sus salidas faciles para lograr su objetivo, sonriendo maliciosamente enfrente de un papel que escribia y con una luz que no dejaba dormir a sus amigas, que apesar de las quejas, ella no le importaba.

Y el segundo, un chavo no mayor de edad, piel suave, morena, de talla mediana, ojos marrones y dientes bien perfectos, se encontraba en su cama, con los ojos y su mente, al parecer distraidos, pues no lograba dormir, aunque a el le encantaba dormir a esta hora, pues la tranquilidad invadia como aire a el tren. pero curiosamente, el no podia dormir, estaba muy ocupado en recordar hasta el ultimo detalle de la conversación que estableció con alguien, preguntandose si no se vio muy obvio, preguntandose si no se vio mal en traerle un ramo de rosas, es que, por lo mas duro y macho que fuese, su corazon le indicaba que era lo correcto, un ramo de rosas significa mas que mil palabras, cierto?, quizas mañana sera un dia nuevo, el no pensó en enamorarse de verdad, pues todas las chicas les parecia igual: plasticas, orgullosas, de bajo semblante, coquetas...y quizás pensará lo mismo de las chicas, pero no fue hasta hoy, donde estaba muy equivocado...si, tenia una oportunidad, de demostrar que su teoría no estaba en lo cierto, de hecho, todo parece indicar que la vida te trae nuevas experiencias, para cambiar de opinión, cambiar de perspectiva...

Y por último, abrió con un mano una caja de su mesa de noche, lo cuál de ahí extrajó una foto, dondé mostraba una chica rubia con traje de porista rosa y pompones del mismo color, no salió nada bien con ella, no después de que ella le dijera que era mejor que cortarán...al recordar ese episodio, rompió con la ayuda de su otra mano la foto por la mitad y la dejó destrozada en el piso. el solo se pusó la pijama, se acomodó en el sofá de su compartimiento lo más que pudo para estár cómodo y acto seguido permitió que el ngel del sueño permitiera que sus parpados bajaran con cuidado hasta quedarse dormido.

_Fin del 3 capitulo._

_Fecha terminada de este capitulo: Lunes 7 de noviembre del 2011._

**Hola! **

**Qué les pareció? lo sé, me paso de cursi, pero bueno, ya tengo este capitulo terminado, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, porfaz envianme review cuando terminen de leero y diganme si puedo cambiar de algun modo para que mi obra sea de su agrado, cualquier comentario es recibido con gusto, esperen que lo que sigue es mucho más emocionante! diganme..¿escribir muy corto? prometo que la proxima estara mas extendido, hasta ahora todo va bien, tengo mas dias para seguir escribiendo!**

**espero que les haya gustado, lo escribo con mucho animo!**

**Me gustaria mandarle un fuerte abrazo a mi amiga Fridanikte del facebook, quien me ha alentado mucho a continuar escribiendo apesar de que no tenia más ideas para hacerlo,claro esta igualmente a los que me siguen! =) un beso bien tronado para todos! Muack! **

**Su autora: **

**Laura Angelica Ruiz C. 3**


	5. CÓCTEL DE VENGANZA:LA PREPARACIÓN

**Hola a todos, una vez más perdón por la tardanza pero aquí se los recompenso con la continuación de "Sucedió un jueves". He notado con un poco de pena que mi capitulo anterior no me fije y tenía algunos errores de gramática, pero esta vez ya me fije bien en la continuación de esta aventura. Una vez más gracias por estar al pendiente, en especial caso a mi Amiga Frida Suarez que así se pone en el Facebook y me gusta nombrarte así XD un saludo y espero que lo disfrutes y disfruten mucho; empecemos:**

**Capitulo #4:" UN DELICIOSO COCTEL DE VENGANZA: LA PREPARACIÓN"**

_En el capítulo anterior: _Tuvimos el placer de descubrir como el destino se las jugo para traer a Manny y a Frida en el mismo tren. Manny, siendo un admirador fiel al grupo de rock:** "**_**Los sombreros Atómicos" **_reconoció a nuestra protagonista como su cantante del grupo, lo cual indico el comienzo de una gran amistad…Una amistad únicamente, sana y divertida: eso pensaba Manny, al contrario de Frida quien se moría porque empezaran juntos una verdadera historia de amor, y está en lo cierto, ellos no lo sabían pero el destino a veces nos trae sorpresas inesperadas, sin embargo, no todo es fácil, lo cual lo descubriremos al comienzo de esta nuevo capítulo de la aventura:

Ashley, La chica rubia, líder del club de admiradoras de Manny, quien escucho la conversación establecida de Frida con sus compañeras de cuarto la noche anterior, ya tenía planeado el plan perfecto para destruir la reputación de Frida, ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque estaba más cerca de Manny, a todas horas y en todos los lugares. Tal vez la palabra correcta para esta definición seria "obsesión" pero ella no estaba dispuesta a detenerse a pensar en reflexionar las consecuencias de sus actos, no, ella no permitía que le ganaran…! Ella era la que siempre ganaba! Pensaba con sumo orgullo, un pensamiento que además de ser egoísta, lo llevaría más adelante a nuevos lamentos, pero sigamos con la historia, no? XD

Pero Ashley no se encontraba sola, claro que tenía su grupo de amigas, dispuestas a hacer todo lo que su "líder" les ordene, es más ella solo dice: "rana" y ellas saltaban por decirlo así, pues confiaban plenamente que su líder las llevara en el éxito seguro y beneficio para ellas, y mucho más, no querían permitir que ninguna "intrusa" les quitara la oportunidad de casarse con Manny ( siempre he dicho que su imaginación no tenían limites XD) así que se pusieron de acuerdo en que el plan perfecto se llevara a cabo el día de mañana en la hora del desayuno, donde ya sabían, que se encontrarían Frida y Manny desayunando juntos.

El plan entonces consistía en 3 fases. Y el día de mañana daría inicio el primero: _advertencia._

_**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**__:_

"Hace un clima terrible" estos son los comentarios generales de los demás pasajeros, un lunes por la mañana, quizás tengan razón, pues hacia mucho frio, el cielo apenas era azul con unos amenazadores nubes grises, quizás lo más frio de la época recién habían empezado. Pero para Frida, no: no existía un mal día para ella, no ahora.

¿Sera entonces que la recién amistad con Manny la habrá cambiado de parecer en este viaje? Se preguntaba siempre cuando se daba cuenta que nada le molestaba, ni siquiera un contratiempo, ni siquiera un gesto descortés de parte de una persona cerca de ella, ni siquiera que sus compañeras de cuarto comentaban que estaba así por Manny, ni eso le podría molestar ahora.

Faltaban pocos minutos para encontrarse con Manny al final del pasillo para ir a desayunar juntos, esto, se repetía desde el día en que Manny por fin se acercó a ella, parecía que celebraran su encuentro, para Frida, esto era real y en secreto lo celebrara…cerca de su Manny. Para salir se había abrigado bien el cuello, azul celeste combinando perfectamente con sus jeans oscuros, se veía la _"Rockstar"_ que le recordaba a Manny sus días de extensas giras con su banda, lo cual, muy en el fondo de ella, extrañaba mucho.

-_Pero ese día será diferente-_ Se dijo así misma, contemplándose por última vez en su espejito de mano. Acto seguido lo dejo encima de la cama y salió del compartimiento.

Por otro lado se encontraba Manny, quien esta vez decidió venir un poco más del estilo rockstar, una camiseta negra con una chaqueta del mismo color, más pequeña y de mezclilla, con unas botas de cuero. No es que se vestía así todos los días pero como hacia frio, era el momento perfecto para lucir su "_otro yo"._

Apenas cuando Frida doblo la esquina del final del pasillo y vio a Manny distraído con un pie en la pared y vestido así, se sonrojo al máximo. Tardo varios minutos para que Manny se percate de su presencia, y después, como si no hubiera prisa, se encontraban viéndose a los ojos, uno delante del otro, a un espacio respetuoso, preguntándose cada quien ¿Acaso se pusieron de acuerdo telepáticamente en la vestimenta del día? Era algo curioso, más allá de la imaginación, pero no dijeron nada cada uno, parecía que tenía algo más en común, lo cual agregar a la lista.

-_Vaya, coincidimos con la ropa_-Dijo un penoso Manny fijándose en la vestimenta de su amiga.

-Sí, verdad?-dijo Frida con tono divertido…_"esto será una gran cita"_ Termino pensando.

Se encaminaron juntos hacia donde quedaron para desayunar, por suerte de Frida había 2 o 3 restaurantes diferentes, lo cual, los 2 tenían una orden de churros, ella pensaba pedir esa orden, pero ahora junto con Manny le daba algo de pena ajena verla comer de esa forma como come normalmente los churros, así que será algo más "Suave". Sin embargo Manny pensaba en pedir esa orden de churros que tanto se le antojaba, algo lógicamente contradictorio a lo que pensaba la peli azul.

Como ese día era Buffet,(bueno la mayoría de los días) Frida solo agarro su plato y recorrió todos los puestos donde ponían la comida, mientras observaba la cantidad y variedad de comida, se percató que Manny se alejó un poco más de ella, buscándolo con la mirada, pudo ver que Manny estaba en pequeño establecimiento donde se pedía órdenes y paquetes de desayuno, Casi se tropieza de sorpresa al descubrir que compro nada más ni nada menos que una orden de 10 churros! Frida miro tristemente su plato: un triste yogurt de fresa con su cuchara, una manzana y toda una antología de comida que Frida nunca comería por su propia cuenta. Entonces se sonrió así misma: "_ni siquiera esto me afectara" _ regreso entonces lo que había agarrado como "desayuno" agarro un nuevo plato, para poder aproximarse con Manny.

_-¿Hola, que te sirvo linda?-_ Comento la señora gorda del puesto a Frida cuando se aproximó.

-_Lo mismo que el caballero_- Señalo a Manny- una orden de 10 churros por favor.

Manny no pudo contener el asombro, mientras miraba atónito a Frida, ella sonría picara, devolviéndole la mirada, le divertía ver su mandíbula hasta abajo.

_-¿así que, ahora me copias el desayuno?-_ pudo decir Manny después de recuperarse.

-_No, pero es que nunca pensé que te gustaban los churros tanto como a mí_- dijo.

-_No me gustan_- Frida lo miro confusa y confesó- _Me ENCANTAN!-_

Los 2 terminaron con una carcajada que se convirtió en una molestia para los que estaban a su alrededor, pero no les importo, y cuando tuvieron listo su pedido, se fueron a buscar una mesa para comer.

El tiempo parecía irse más lento, solo para ellos 2, no había necesidad de ver el reloj, estaban disfrutando la conversación uno del otro, hablaban de churros, de lo que paso con la banda de Frida, los exagerados padres que tenían y cómo es que nunca se perdieron una semana de la Feria de la ciudad que se ponía buenísima.

-_oye tengo que ir al baño, no te vayas a robar un churro mío_- dijo Manny lo último con una sonrisa.

-_Claro que no! aquí te los guardo_- respondió Frida con una sonrisa inocente.

Cuando Manny estuvo lo suficientemente lejos Frida pensó: _"Aquí te los guardo…en mi estómago" _

Estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero sintió varias presencias a su espalda y no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás, su corazón pego un salto: se trataba de la líder del grupo de las admiradoras de Manny, Ashley y sus clones.

-_Hola_- Dijo Ashley fingiendo una sonrisa_- ¿Disfrutando tu compañía con Manny?_

-_Hola, que sorpresa que vengan todas y juntas- _Comento indiferente Frida.

-_jajajaja, acaso note una pizca de ironía en tu comentario?- _Le respondió la líder.

-_Tal vez, pero eso no viene al caso…en que te puedo ayudar linda?-_Pregunto Frida mostrándose más valiente que nunca.

_-¿Ayuda? Jajajaja_- se burló la rubia acompañada de sus clones_- no nena, más bien la que necesitara ayuda serás tú_-su rostro se mostró más frio al decir- _sabemos que intentas hacerle a Manny…_

_-¿Qué? ¿Manny y yo?- _pregunto Frida inocentemente aun en un tono divertido- _¡!solo somos amigos!..._

_-¿Ha si? ¿Solo amigos?-_Pregunto una vez más poniendo sus manos en la cadera.

-sí, porque… ¿Porque la pregunta?- De repente Frida mostro cara de preocupación ¿"Acaso ellas sabrán"?

Ahora la rubia decidió sentarse en el asiento de Manny, para que la conversación sea inaudible para los demás presentes.

-_Ustedes! Asegúrense que Manny se tarde en el baño!-_ordeno a sus amigas, ellas obedecieron sin rechistar y cuando se fueron, se voltio hacia Frida.

-_Querida, es obvio que te gusta Manny_- dijo mirándola a los ojos- _¡! Te visto ¡!, solo basta mirar cómo se te acerca o te habla para ver cómo te brillan los ojos y te_ _sonrojas_- dijo esto último con enfado en la voz pero sin bajar la guardia.

-_yo, yo- _ahora Frida no sabía que decir, ni cómo defenderse….la habían atrapado.

**MIENTRAS TANTO:**

-Chicas por favor, debo regresar a desayunar-

Ahora Manny también estaba en aprietos: acaba de abrir la puerta de la salida del baño de hombres y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba con sus fans, las clones rubias, rodeándolo, sin poder moverse un milímetro, muy cerca de él que sería descortés darles unas patadas en las rodillas (lo cual ansiaba por hacer) pero no conseguía hablarles ni cortes ni paciente, pues más se amontonaban a él, así que decidió que su paciencia llego al límite:

-_Vamos Manny ¿no quieres invitarme unos churros?-_decía una.

_-¿Invitarte? No tengo mucho dinero…_

-_Hay no importa! Mira te llevare a una parte desconocida del tren-_ decía otra.

-¡_No chicas! Hay que compartirlo, no quieres ir al karaoke esta noche con todas?-_ preguntaba otra.

-Pero yo no quiero Karaoke! Ya saben que se me sale uno que otro gallo, mejor vamos a jugar Bingo!

-_De ninguna manera, Manny se va conmigo_- Dijo la que estaba más lejos aproximándose a Manny, agarrando y empujando al lado izquierdo su brazo_ ¿verdad Manny?_

_-emmm- _solo pudo decir Manny, desorientado, sintiendo como jalaban su brazo ala derecha e izquierda, sin saber que decir para zafarse de ellas.

-_No, Manny va conm….Auchhh_!-bramo de pronto la rubia que jalaba el brazo para la derecha, soltándolo bruscamente.

Manny por fin se liberó de ella, dándole un tremendo pisotón.

Al percatarse de ello, las demás chicas exclamaron furiosas contra él:_ "¿Qué te pasa?" "Mira le hiciste daño" "ese era su pie recién operada" _y bla bla bla…

Manny Solo ansiaba salir de ahí, y pronto, sin dar una respuesta o explicación lógica del tremendo pisotón, salió huyendo de ahí, corriendo como pudo, seguido de la bola de rubias exclamando ruidosamente que lo seguían sin cansancio, repitiendo una y otra vez que el pie de su amiga era nueva, y una sarta de tonterías de rubias superficiales.

**NO MUY LEJOS DE AHI…**

-_Ashley, no sé qué tengas contra mí_- Dijo Frida tratando de platicar como personas civilizadas con la rubia- _Yo nunca te hice nada malo…._

-_Que no hiciste nada malo…!Que no hiciste nada malo!-_ dijo elevando un poco la voz pero sin dejar de mirarla con furia- te robaste a mi novio!, mi futuro novio! a Manny!-

-_Mira Barbie barata, 2 cosas_- Señalo Frida levantando una mano- _Uno: nunca me robe a tu "novio" solo somos buenos amigos-_Bajo 1 dedo_ y dos: Creí que tu grupito y tú lo compartían, porque dices "Mi"?-_Termino bajando el segundo dedo.

-_Eso no te incumbe…ellas saben que es de MI PROPIEDAD!-_dijo esto último alzando un poco más la voz haciendo que algunos giraran la cabeza a Ashley- _además, para que lo sepas, Manny fue mi ex novio…y no tolerare que una intrusa como tú, me haga borrar el pizarrón de mi recuerdo y todo lo que vivimos juntos…así que-_concluyo acercándose peligrosamente a Frida ahora si cambiando el tono de voz-_ te hare una advertencia: Aléjate de Manny antes de que sucedan más cosas o….lamentaras haberme conocido, quedo-claro?-_

Frida pudo haber mostrado miedo, pero no era el mejor momento para que los demás lo notaran ni menos ella, así que le contesto.

-_Quedo claro…-_Dijo Frida calmadamente y con seguridad y ya cuando la rubia decidió voltearse e irse a buscar a sus clones, concluyo en voz alta- _rubia oxigenada._

!Esto fue la trompeta del inicio a la batalla!

Ambas chicas se lanzaron una contra la otra, jalándose los pelos, mordiendo sus brazos y hasta sacaron las uñas, con tanto enojo que hicieron caerse con todo y la mesa y ante la sorpresa de los presentes, pero no les importo, la batalla estaba iniciada y solo una podrá sobrevivir y disfrutar de la victoria…

La victoria de quedarse con Manny =)

En ese momento, Manny estaba llegando haciendo mucho más ruido, de no ser por la cantidad de chicas gritando como locas su nombre detrás suyo, los presentes estaban más que atónitos, uno decidió correr a llamar al gerente, mientras la gente disfrutaba la pelea y algunos tomaban fotos y videos de sus celulares, como si fuera un show de parte del tren.

Manny acaba de darse cuenta que una de las luchadoras que estaban en el piso era nada más ni nada menos que…

-_¿Frida?-_ mirando atónito la batalla en el piso que ocurría_-¡!FRIDA ¡!_ – reacciono Manny al ver que efectivamente era ella y decidió separarlas a ambas.

La gente noto que un tercer cuerpo se unió ala revolcadera en el piso, para minutos después observar que un moreno entro con el fin de parar la guerra entre chicas, y se mostró deteniendo a Frida en la cadera, evitando que se le escape para seguir rasguñando a Ashley.

-_Suéltame Manny! aún no he acabo con ella!-_ Dijo furiosa mirando hacia la rubia.

-_No, creo que ya hicimos mucho show esta mañana_- dijo observando a la multitud que aún seguía ocupada sacando fotos.

-_ESTO NO SE HA ACABADO! Me oíste Frida?-_ dijo la rubia cuya blusa de apariencia costosa estaba ahora toda rasguñada-

-_Vámonos de aquí, Frida_- Sugirió Manny para evitar más escándalos, pues la rubia aun parecía interés en seguir luchando, cosa que le parecía aún más patética.

-_Chicas! Vámonos!-_de pronto exclamo la líder, pues acaba de ver que se acercaba el gerente a toda prisa de donde estaban, así que echaron a correr lo mas que pudieron, muchas se lastimaron, pues usaban tacones mortales, otras los pescaron los empleados del foodcourt, otras se quedaron paralizadas del shock, la única con ganas de salir ahí corriendo era Ashley, furiosa, pues ahora había quedado mal enfrente de Manny.

Manny condujo a Frida a su compartimiento. Aun no entendía por qué la reacción de Frida contra Ashley, pero primero quería asegurarse que Frida estuviera en un lugar menos problemático y más tranquilo, para asegurarse que podrían hablar bien. Solo ellos 2.

Una vez que Manny le consiguió un churro a Frida, inicio la conversación:

-_Frida, que paso allá… ¿Qué sucedió?-_

_-Manny, es difícil decírtelo pero, antes quiero preguntarte algo-_

_-¿Si, que sucede?- _

_-Ashley…Ashley fue tu novia?-_

A Manny le sorprendió la pregunta, pero la respondió.

-_sí, si fue- _repuso él- _¿Por qué la pregunta?-_

Frida dudaba en si decirle la amenaza o no. Por un lado se sentía protegida cuando estaba con Manny, lo sentía en una forma inexplicable, como su héroe, no importa si tuviera poderes o no, ese alguien a quien le puedes contar de lo que sea…pero por el otro lado, no deseaba ningún mal ni provocar otra sacudida de nervios ni llamada de atención en el tren, lo cual provocara que los expulsaran o algo. Pero al ver la mirada confiable que Manny le compartía, solo para ella, pudo deshacerse de la duda:

-_Porque_-Frida intento comenzar- _Porque tengo la ligera sospecha_ _que sigue enamorada de ti, de un modo…no se… ¿obsesivo?-_No sabría que decir al respecto.

Manny elevo los ojos al cielo, como si supiera exactamente de lo que hablaba.

-_Sí, parece que le afecto mucho nuestra separación_- Dijo molesto Manny.

-_Si, en el cerebro_- quiso corregirle bromista Frida, aprovechando de transformar el ambiente.

Frida logro sacarle una amplia sonrisa a Manny, provocando que un cierto calor invadiera su cuerpo, llenándola de pura tranquilidad, de pura felicidad. Ese era el efecto que le provocaba verlo sonreír.

Frida solo lo observo por unos momentos cuando Manny intentaba recuperar el aliento, pues después de esa sonrisa, le provoco salir una carcajada, Frida no pudo contenerse y rio con él, así pasaron muchos minutos, y riendo con el no dejaba de verlo, en verdad, juro por todo el churro del mundo que no dejaba de verlo.

Dejaron la puerta del compartimiento sin seguro, lo que, por el clima, acompañado de un fuerte viento, provoco que la puerta se abriera un poco más de lo que ya estaba, Manny y Frida no se dieron cuenta pero, la puerta termino haciéndose más expuesto a la prueba del sonido, por lo cual las carcajadas invadieron los pasillos cerca de donde estaban, y por azar del destino, se encontraba Ashley, de nuevo rondando por ahí.

Como era de esperarse, Las carcajadas llamaron la atención de la rubia, lo cual pudo distinguir en el momento en que se acercaba:

-_Mhhghjgj…son Manny y Frida_- dijo gruñendo para sí misma.

Decidió pasar de nuevo por el compartimiento, pero esta vez con la decisión de no mirar lo que hacían, _"!Que le importaba lo que hacían ellos dos!" _pensó tristemente la rubia, rindiéndose aun siendo la primera fase de su plan, la verdad no tenía bien explicado las demás fases, pero pronto descubriría como sacar a Frida de por medio. En eso estaba casi a llegar en el compartimiento cuando le asalto la duda y la curiosidad, pues las carcajadas estaban poco a poco cesando…

Miro por la ventanilla del compartimiento, agachándose para que no la notaran, y descubrió una escena que la paralizo:

Frida y Manny acaban de dejar de reírse para mirarse uno al otro largo tiempo. No se movían para nada sin estar en sincronía con sus cuerpos, es decir, si movían algún musculo, se copiaban. Y esto empezó a irritar mucho más a Ashley.

Ashley de pronto capto un destello singular en los ojos de Frida, y lo reconoció; ese destello de ojos era el mismo que tenía ella cuando Manny y ella se miraban a los ojos, comiéndose a la vista. Cuando él estaba enamorado de ella, cuando a un Manny era de su propiedad…

Pareciera que el destello de ojos se contagiaba uno del otro, pues tanto como Frida como Manny se les vislumbraba sin lugar a dudas. El reflejo en los ojos era mutuo.

De pronto, Como si Manny y Frida estuvieran de acuerdo telepáticamente, empezaron a acercarse el rostro, el uno con el otro, lentamente, como si el tiempo les permita tomarse todo lo que se necesita para que queden unidos: labio con labio.

Ashley miraba con horror la escena, como se acercaban el rostro, con timidez pero también con una pizca de deseo. _!Esto era todo, Manny no podía haberse olvidado de ella! . _Quería venganza, quería quitarla del medio, quería dejarla en ridículo como ella la dejo esta mañana, quería que Manny sintiera vergüenza de ella para que no se pudieran verse a los ojos como estaba pasando en ese momento…Quería…

En ese momento recordó que llevaba consigo misma su celular, sería algo atrevido, pero, ella solo quería venganza; con una mano temblorosa, saco con mucho cuidado y sin querer hacer ruido, su celular, acto seguido de activar la cámara de la misma. Sonrió con malicia _"esto te pasa por meterte donde no debes"…_

Manny y Frida estaban peligrosamente cerca, casi hasta saboreaban la dulce respiración del otro, como si es lo que buscaran sus bocas, porque insistían tanto en acercarse más y más, cortando distancias, Frida estaba preparada para recibir su primer beso…dudaba que este fuese el primer beso también de Manny, pues era tan bien parecido para muchas chicas, pero eso no importaba en ese momento…!Tenía que dejar de pensar y cerrar los ojos, disfrutar el momento!

El momento en que el….

"_Flash"_ – de repente los sobresalto un sonido peculiar a la toma de una imagen digital por celular, que sin previo aviso los hizo separarse cuando ya faltaban milímetros para tocarse los labio, la vista rápidamente lo dirigieron a la puerta del compartimiento, que para hacerle más grande el misterio, no detectaron ninguna pizca de movimiento alguno, lo más extraño era que era fue precisamente cuando estaban a punto de besarse, después de suspirar de alivio, los 2 se dieron cuenta de la hora:

_**11:30 pm**_- Se leía en el despertador.

Tanto Frida como Manny dieron un respingo, pues se habían traspasado el límite de la hora de su sueño y aunque la peli azul no tenía cosas que hacer para mañana, hace unos días anteriores le comento, en uno de sus desayunos, sobre el proyecto en la redacción de una nueva pista, es decir una nueva canción, pues sorprendentemente de lo joven que se vea, trabaja en una disquera aun con no fines lucrativos y recién inaugurada, así que con ese pensamiento, Manny se dispuso a despedirse, no sin antes, darse a entender por la voz que estaba confundido, entre la llegada de ese beso y el misterio de la interrupción, sin saber que era en realidad Ashley sonriendo para sí misma, clavando sus ojos en la fotografía que estaba en sus manos.

Entonces pensó: "¿y si esto no lograra lo suficiente para separarlos"? entonces se acordó de su liga de chicas, y se apresuró a regresar a su compartimiento para su próxima movida. En ese instante, Manny ya se encontraba en la puerta, un tanto a avergonzado:

-_em_- digo sin siquiera mirarla, como si el máximo esfuerzo no lo lograría- _entonces nos vemos_- y dicho esto, cerro con cuidado la puerta. Dejando a Frida confundida y triste por no hacerse realidad el tan esperado primer beso.

Esa misma noche, Ashley y sus compinches estaban en otra de sus reuniones "Anti Frida" por decirlo así, cada una cobraría venganza, pues de cualquier forma y manera igual fueron vistas como ridículas en aquella mañana, mas sin embargo, cualquiera que diera un paso atrás, no se sentiría afortunada de responder a la ira de Ashley, su líder, la chica que tiene más poder de dirigir y mandar en el grupo.

Ashley estaba precipitada, y pedía opiniones sobre el plan, varias chicas sugirieron el viejo truco de ir a los vestidores públicos que existen en el tren, seguir a Frida hasta que entre a uno y disimuladamente tomarle fotos desnuda o en una pose comprometida. Ashley lo que menos quería ni mucho menos meterse en esas cosas que para su opinión, no son dignas de hacer para "princesa" como ellas, además de ser tan usado por el mundo…No, Ashley no quería además ver lo que causaría después de ese acto, No era tan tonta como la gente comúnmente creería en una rubia.

No, ella tenía otra idea…! Menos mal que aún conservaba su sentido común! Ella no quería arriesgarse a involucrarse de un tema intimo e impropio, pues aquella idea que les proporcionaron sus amigas era muy descabellada, mostrando así, lo tontas que podrían haber llegado a ser en su ejército de rubias, no esperaba de ellas ese intelecto tan bajo, ahora se daba cuenta que la única que podría ayudarse a vengarse de Frida, era nada más que ella misma.

Así pues, esa misma noche, Ashley y su grupo estaban en su compartimiento, repartiendo evidencias, fotos y más material que por el momento es un tanto misterioso para nosotros los lectores, pero que al día siguiente saldrá a la luz, una luz que si lo viera Frida, días después, se minimizaría de vergüenza a la luz pública ya ocurrido el rumor. Claro que, entre todo este material, había una que otra mentira, pero en este momento lo último que quería era medir su balanza de sus acciones.

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO #4.**_

_**¿Qué plan malévolo, estará preparando Ashley y sus secuaces? **_

_**¿Cómo enfrentara Frida la nueva dura realidad?**_

_**¿Sera un éxito la venganza absurda de nuestra villana?**_

_**¿Y….Porque los sigo manteniendo en suspenso y sin dar más detalles?**_

_**Ha! La tercera si lo sé explicar: es mi manera de escribir, me gusta el misterio y el drama, lo he experimentado en todos los medio de comunicación ese género… es genial XD espero que les hayan disfrutado, ahora:**_

_**SI TIENEN SUGERENCIAS PARA LA PROXIMA, está abiertamente permitido.**_

_**Se les pide que si les gusto, me envíen un review con sugerencias dudas, quejas y todo lo que se les ocurra!, son bienvenidos! **_

_**Manténganse en sintonía! **_

_**Su Autora: Laura A.**_


	6. Capitulo5:Coctél de venganza: La prueba

**CAPITULO #5: "Coctel De Venganza, La Prueba"**

Llego la mañana del día siguiente, el tren ya se encontraba a más de la mitad del camino, era un bonito día, el sol si se asomaba en el horizonte pero se percibía una fresca brisa, como si amenazara el clima que llovería en cualquier momento y que no debía de uno de confiarse. Era un día que asimilaba ser espectacular pero como se dijo anteriormente, uno no sabe que pasara en el resto del día, ¡y claro que tenia varias sorpresas para entonces!

Frida se levantó a la misma hora, (8:00am), con la misma sonrisa y actitud que había adquirido cuando conoció a Manny, y es que ¿Qué no podría hacerla sonreír de ese modo cuando hoy, como muchas noches anteriores había soñado con el y solamente con el? Era obvio que sus compañeras de cuarto sabían porque esa actitud de ella, no tenían ya que preguntarle, sabían perfectamente la respuesta, como desde ese día en que una ellas se atrevió a preguntarle ¿"que era lo que la mantenía tan optimista"? "Manny" claro esa era la respuesta; ya no tuvieron que preguntarle nada más en lo absoluto.

Se encontraba lista para salir a desayunar y alcanzar a sus amigas, absorta en sus pensamientos, cuando vio por la ventanilla que un grupo de chicas que no conocía, pasaban por su compartimiento haciendo mucho escandalo, el ruido que salía de la multitud de chicas que parecían de la misma edad, callaron por el momento cuando se fijaron de quien era el compartimiento, en eso, Frida se dio cuenta: esas chicas se dedicaron a verla con una sonrisa, digamos, no muy tranquilizante, mas bien parecía burlona….eso es ¡ era una risa burlona! Y por más que Frida quiso aparentar que no era para ella, lo era, pues estaba sola, y en su mente le llego una conclusión: se estaban burlando de ella, algo que desconocía que había hecho les había hecho gracia, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, las chicas adelantaron sus pasos, no sin dejar de reír por bajo y hacer señas que no entendía ala perfección.

"_Definitivamente algo raro pasaba por aquí"- _pensó con amargura Frida. Con ese presentimiento de no querer saber lo que pasaba a espaldas de ella, salió de su compartimiento y se fue caminando con un ritmo más deprisa de lo habitual por los pasillos, era una suerte que solo debía de caminar por 15 minutos para encontrar la cafetería central del tren, donde desayunaba siempre. La peliazul quizás tenia hambre, o estaba pensando en cualquier cosa menos en prestar atención, pues suele ser distraída, pero Cuando se encontraba en su carrera, de llegar por esa estrecha puerta que se encontraba en el fondo, Ella no se dio cuenta que en la pared, que solía ser lisa, sin brillo y sin nada pegado en el: ahora se encontraba cubierta por varias hojas de papel, en ellas se mostraba una fotografía diferente en cada una, lo cual habrían de despertar la curiosidad de los demás pasajeros, mientras que Frida, aún no, pero mas tarde sucedería lo inevitable.

La cafetería, como era de esperarse, se encontraba llena, claro era viernes y eso significaba que había el delicioso postre esperado por todos: Pastel de Zanahoria. Frida agarro su charola, con sus alimentos adquiridos, y se dispuso a buscar a sus amigas, cosa que era todo un reto, pues no había suficiente mesas libres para ella y de vez en cuando las confundía con otras personas…personas cuyos ojos no quitaban de vista a nuestra protagonista, este hecho se le regreso la memoria por lo que paso hace unos minutos: ¿No eran alucinaciones suyas? Se preguntaba, podía decir que si, pero al ver ala mayoría de las personas mirándola así, juraría que estaba pasando realmente y era algo, perturbador…

Por fin encontró una silla y se sentó en ella, aliviada de no tener que seguir caminado y fingir que no veía los ojos que la seguían a ella, pronto se concentró en su desayuno y estaba apunto de probar el primer bocado cuando…

_-¡! Frida ¡! –_ se escucho de lejos las voces de sus amigas, corriendo hacia su mesa, cuando llegaron a ella, Frida noto que ambas estaban ansiosas por saber algo importante.

_-¿Qué ocurre chicas?- _pregunto con tono inocente.

_-¡! Porque no nos contaste ¡!- _le reclamo simultáneamente Cinthia histéricamente.

_-¿Perdón...?- _es lo único que pudo decir en su defensa.

_-¿y creías que no nos íbamos a dar cuenta?- _le reprocho la otra, quien era Ana.

Esto era el colmo, ¡no la dejaban a ella a hablar y no sabia de que estaban hablando y ya le reprochaban de algo que ella ignoraba!

-_A ver chicas-_ dejo el cubierto que estaba por usar y se acomodó mejor para verlas cara a cara- _de que, demonios, están hablando?-_pregunto.

Ana y Cinthia estaban por hablar, pero en eso, ambas bocas fueron calladas por el segundo alboroto del día: no muy lejos de ahí, en una esquina, hacia el fondo, se podía ver como gente se acomodaba en bola, justo ahí para admirar quien sabe que cosa, que se encontraba pegada en la pared lisa, la curiosidad se produjo por la cantidad de gente que cuchicheaba, murmuraba en voz alta y uno que otro se tapaba la poca a causa de la risa que producía el "Anuncio" . La inquietud le llego de golpe, después de observar como la gente la reconocía de lejos y mostraban gestos en son de burla, algo podía confirmarlo: ese anuncio estaba involucrado en ella, de eso era seguro...

Frida, definitivamente ya no podía fingir que esto no le importaba, rápido como un rayo, Frida se levanto del asiento, tan rápido que ni Ana ni Cinthia pudieron cruzarle palabra alguna, ya que su amiga ahora no se encontraba con ellas; estaba caminando deprisa pero con paso firme hacia donde se originaba el alboroto, quería llegar hasta el fondo del asunto, no importando hasta en donde se pudiera involucrar, mientras marcaba el paso rápido, se oían a penas los gritos de advertencia de Ana y Cinthia, se acercaba cada vez mas ala multitud de gente, sus ojos no podían vislumbrar el _"Gran Letrero" _que la gente tapaba pese a sus cabezas, le llego de pronto una ola de temor e inquietud aun mas fuerte cuando estaba a penas inconsciente de las burlas en la puerta de su compartimiento.

Cuando había llegado a su destino, la gente de hasta atrás, la reconoció enseguida:

_-¡! MIREN ES ELLA !- _escucho que una voz femenina que gritaba.

-_Bien por ti, chica_- la felicito un chico alto y con peinado estilo afro-! _no sabes la cantidad de celos y envidias que tendrán las demás chicas a bordo! -_y con ese confuso comentario, le regalo unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Frida no respondió nada, siguió apartando a las personas quienes obstaculizaban su camino hacia la pared, a expensas de que la gente le siguiera hablando sin conocer si la escuchan o no.

_-! Eres una oportunista! _- se le acerco una chica ala parecer muy molesta- _sabias que me gustaba, que nos gustaba! Yo tenia chance con el y de repente llegas y lo embrujas!_- dijo esto ultimo casi a punto de derramar lagrimas, Frida se mostro indiferente y siguió su camino, la enamorada y resignada chica salió de su vista y con ella, el muchacho a quien la había felicitado. Estaba apunto de llegar pero al parecer había más gente que tenia cosas que decirle:

_-Espero que duren, mientras puedan…- _replico otra rubia, esta vez con el pelo muy corto y de ojos verdes, parecía indignada pero no quería expresarlo.

_-¿Acaso quieres ganarte la envidia de todos con esta fotografía?- _le replico otra chica quien se encontraba a espaldas de Frida.

Frida finalmente se encontraba a unos metros de la pared, la ultima cabeza que hacia a un lado la abrieron ante la imagen misteriosa: si era, una fotografía, de excelente calidad, pero mostrando algo que, siendo Frida, nunca le mostraría al público:

**¡! Exhibí a ella y a Manny, cerca del uno al otro, a punto de darse al parecer un Gran beso!**

Esa imagen la hacia recordar en el momento incomodo cuando ella y Manny se quedaron a solas en su compartimiento, muy de noche, las compañeras de Frida se encontraban quien sabe en donde, pero en esos momentos no le importaba, puesto que estaba a con el chico quien ha amado en secreto todos estos días. Pero algo no encajaba bien, no era como lo recordaba en aquella noche, estaba simplemente modificada, alterada la imagen:

Para empezar: Cuando se supone que Frida y Manny estaban sobre el piso, en su compartimiento, sentados uno enfrente del otro, con una distancia respetable, tratándose de ser siendo solo amigos, con las manos en su lugar correspondido, es decir no había ninguna clase de _"contacto" _entre ellos. Pero en la imagen era totalmente lo contrario: Tanto la peliazul como el moreno de la foto estaban sentados, arriba de lo que parecía ser, una cama, esta vez, las manos fuera de su lugar es decir, ahora si se mostraba uno que otro contacto uno con el otro, mas no llevado al limite, pero si un poco de manera exagerada. También sus rostros mostraban algo nuevo, claro parecía que la única intención de la foto era mostrar sus caras:

¡Y lo lograron! Puesto que ambos rostros, igualmente agrandados como si tuvieran la cabeza muy grande, se mostraban con un grado mas intimo entre ellos, mas cercano y ambos con los ojos cerrados, mientras que Frida recordaba que ella no cerro los ojos, ni Manny, pues estaban muy ocupados observando el color de los ojos en cada uno, perdiéndose entre ellos, como queriendo ser vistos atravesó de ellos, sin aquello característico, la foto era una vil mentira.

Era una situación difícil de pasarla por alto, a Frida no podía distraerla nada mas que no fuese la foto. Pero la pregunta seguía en el aire: pero¿Quién fue? Traía el corazón bombardeando sangre muy fuertemente, en si interior, pasaba por un desfile mortal de emociones explorados: Enojo, Tristeza, Irritabilidad, Vergüenza y hambre, todo en modo aleatorio, uno expirado para dar paso el siguiente sentimiento, y para colmo, las risas seguían presentes a su entorno y aun mas porque la actriz de esa escena fotografía lo había descubierto después de todos los demás, nadie se tomo la molestia de parar con sus carcajadas, elogios y comentarios de son sarcasmo, y no se conformaban con eso, sino incluso tomaban fotos tanto de la pintura y por consiguiente el rostro shockeado de Frida.

…! Y si que esta shockeado la pobre de Frida! tardo muchos minutos en darse cuenta que seguía ahí, rodeada de mucha gente a su alrededor, tanto que el calor se incrementaba ahí y le producía un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Ante todo el ruido de la multitud, nuestra protagonista reunió todas las fuerzas para gritar contra mil voces y con toda su alma:

_-¿Quién…Quien es el culpable, d-de…esto!- _tuvo que gritar para ser escuchada.

-_No lo se_- respondió a lo lejos alguien- _¡pero esta muy bien tomada! _- y rio con ganas.

La multitud la asfixiaba, y no pese alas burlas que caían sobre ella como tales navajas, si no por el pequeño espacio que le quedaba libre en el entorno, ya que la gente se acercaba mas a ella, acortando su espacio, para seguir con sus burlas, no importando que a Frida, empezara a sentirse cada vez mas mareada, pues la masa de calor de la gente cerca de ella, le propino fuertes oleadas de calor y no le permitía respirar aire puro , tenia que salir de ahí, necesitaba aire nueva, la gente sin querer la sofocaba mucho, no alcanzo a responderle a nadie de lo que le preguntaban o le reprochaban; cualquiera que sea de lo que hablaran, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo…

Con la mente perturbada y un gran deseo de paz, empezó a empujar ala gente que se interpusiera en su camino, para que pudiera salir de ese horno infernal que acumulaba los pasajeros, muchos seguían con sus burlas, pero no eran oíbles para Frida en ese momento, otros solo se resignaron de volver a sus cosas después de ver la reacción de la interprete en la foto, otros sintieron que el o la responsable de esta broma pesada, si se paso de la raya. ¿Lo peor?: lo peor es que esta fotografía no era la única que deslumbraba en todo el tren, si no varias copias resplandecían en cada centímetro de la pared, puertas del baño, el de la cocina y etc. (Frida lo noto mientras caminaba en los pasillos directo ala cafetería, pero no vio que hubiera una foto sobre ella), todavía Frida no estaba del todo enterada del asunto, pero lamentablemente no tardaría en darse en cuenta de su ignorancia sobre ello.

Con la mente cerrada, sin querer echar a volar su imaginación de que podría encontrarse a continuación; Frida siguió su camino. Sus preguntas fueron directas: quería saber: ¿como llego esa foto publicarse así? pero más que nada ¿Quien era el causante de todo esto? En este momento se encontraba regresando por donde venia, por el mismo pasillo que la vio pasar tan tranquilamente horas antes, y ahora se veía apresurada y con paso decidido. Al doblar la esquina donde empezaban los compartimientos, cercanos al suyo, tan solo con mirar al frente supo que su pesadilla apenas estaba comenzando:

No sabia si su cerebro le tendía una trampa, pero las fotografías que le siguieron en su camino les resultaron ampliamente familiar, solo bastaba para acercarse a la puerta de un compartimiento ajeno (Milagrosamente esta vez sin gente alrededor de ella) para verificar que esa imagen la había visto antes: Fue en sus locos días en la disquera, cuando la compañía misma empezaba a buscar "La imagen ideal" y el estampado de álbumes para su nueva estrella; Frida paso de todo: desde vestirse como hippie a chica gótica, de chica gótica a Emo, de Emo a estudiante de preparatoria ( tipo Vestuario del videoclip de "one more time" de Britney Spears) sumado esto ultimo con una pantalla verde detrás de ella, pensando que proyectarían una escuela detrás de ella…pero no fue así, el resultado fue lo menos imaginable, un paisaje menos adecuado para su posición y deforme, sumado a esto, con esta causa, Frida tuvo que despedir a su agente de imagen y con ello le llovieron mil y un problemas en su carrera, sobre todo con sus padres. Ahora, en el presente ¿Cómo pudo infiltrarse esa foto que trato de deshacerse para la luz publica? ¡Hacia años que no se topaba con ella y parecía enfrentarse a su pasado, no en sueños…en la vida real!, la imagen mostraba el mas asqueroso aspecto de ser fotografiada, propiciando el objeto sexual de la mujer, que Frida moría de miedo en mirar hacia atrás: mucha gente parecía estar pegada en los pasillos pues no querían pasar a lado del "mounstros" como ellos pensaban. Ella los ignoro y corrió, pensando que esta imagen seria la ultima vez que quisiera ver durante en todo su camino, no le atino a su suerte; Frida había recordado con solo mirarlos que esa foto no fue la única que le tomaron, Frida cuando estaba en la sesión fotográfica, jamás le dijeron en que consistía la temática y ahora se daba cuenta de su grave error en confiar con una disquera extranjera: tantos los demás paredes como en los compartimientos, en las ventanas, mesas y cuartos de servicio, todas tenían a una Frida en diferentes escenarios, posiciones que parecían ser normales pero fue editado todo para parecerlo a vergonzante, que no pareciera que fuese ella, imágenes que la disquera en base de engaños, la hizo pasar hasta que miro las fotos esa tarde donde despidió al encargado de sacarlas.

_-¡NO, NO, NO!-_exclamo fuera de si, ocultando su rostro enrojecido con las manos, viendo que mas gente se acercaba a contemplar esos horribles montajes- _NO FUE….NO SOY ASI!, ME ENGAÑARON…YO…._- y sin mas echo a correr, no quería saber de nadie, quería escapar de esas imágenes que juraron nunca regresar y sin embargo regresaron, corrió con la cabeza gacha, no quería saber con quien se tropezara o empujara, solo iría a su compartimiento, era el único refugio en ese momento…

A su paso solo se oían _"Piruja" "Zorra_" y hasta palabras mas fuertes que ni siquiera Frida podría pronunciar o haber creado con ese vocabulario tan vulgar, su corazón se destrozo…siguió corriendo hacia encontrar el pasillo donde se encontraba su lugar de tranquilidad y donde podría ocultarse de las burlas y miradas de asco y odio de parte de las demás personas, estaba a punto de doblar la esquina, cuando sintió chocar con otro cuerpo obligándola a caer de espaldas, tampoco quería ver quien era, pues capaz la reconocería por las fotos, así que en un acto reflejo, de nuevo se tapó la cara con las manos, sintiendo como sudaban y ala vez temblaban sin control, ella no veía nada, pero sintió que alguien, sin pedir permiso, la levantaba en los codos y seguramente esperaba que Frida se quitara las manos de su lugar, pero no quería, quien fuera que la había ayudado a levantar no quería tener que arruinar un acto tan generoso con un imagen tan escandalizada, y entonces lo escucho:

_-¿acaso te maquillaste mal hoy o es que no tienes ganas de verme?-_dijo en tono divertido.

Era voz, era lo último a quien quería ver, sin embargo su corazón salto de alegría.

-_No creo que quieras verme, nadie lo quiere…-_su voz apenas podía articular esas palabras por el temor que crecía en su pecho.

_-¡! Vamos! No debes ponerte así ¿Acaso quieres que te ayude?-_ no recibió respuesta entonces el mismo se respondió-_entonces si no quieres…_

Poco a poco sintió Frida que sus manos eran tocados por una mano tibia, separándola despacio de su rostro, notaba que tenia una fuerza increíble, pues la peliazul hacia todo lo posible por mantener la fuerza de permanecer como estaba pero fue inútil, sus manos fueron desalojados de su rostro, mas Frida, mostrándose lista, se destapó con los ojos cerrados a causa de la humillación.

-_Ahora tienes que abrir los ojos_- dijo Manny como si fuera divertido dar ordenes.

Frida se canso del juego y finalmente los abrió, cuando sus ojos vislumbraron al moreno, este se vio sorprendido por el abrazo repentino que Frida le regalo en el momento de abrirlos, no sabia porque de la conducta de su amiga, pero al menos ya no se encontraba parada con las manos en su rostro.

_-Ya, ya, ya_-la tranquilizo, acariciándole su cabello-_Tranquila Frida, tranquila…_

_-Debes pensar mal de mi…-_Escupió de pronto para la sorpresa de Manny.

-_Jamás he pensando mal de ti, ni lo hare-_Decía indiferente a lo que se refería la peliazul- _¿Por qué habría de estarlo?..._

A Frida se le hizo raro el comentario de su amigo, rompió el abrazo y lo miro fijamente- _pues…el de… ¿no lo viste?...cafetería, yo,…_

Pero Manny Pareció entender, pero no exactamente a lo que se refería Frida y aclaro: - _¡No he ido esta mañana ni ala cafetería ni a los pasillos! Un amigo mio que es hijo del conductor del tren, me invito a dormir en su camerino especial ¡¿Puedes creerlo? Así que digamos que esta mañana he estado ausente de lo que sucede ahí. Porque…? _Y se callo, pues una tercera persona se coló en donde se encontraban los enamorados y ¡vaya que es azar del destino! Se trataba de nada mas ni nada menos que Ashley, la exnovia de Manny y ahora era cuando tomaría su mejor jugada.

_-¡Hola Manny!-_Saludó mirando exclusivamente al moreno y depositando un beso en su mejilla- _¿Dónde has estado_?-acto siguiente se fijo en la compañía- _¿Por qué estas tu aquí em?_- Junto con ese tono de fresa, fue todo para que Frida la odiara más que nunca.

Antes de que Frida pudiera abrir la boca para replicar, Ashley ya estaba armada para tirar la segunda bomba para Frida:

-_A propósito Frida ¿Qué se siente salir en fotos tan descabelladas?, digo lo quería saber a base de tu experiencia…_

Manny ladeo la cabeza en señal de no entender, pero Frida entendía exactamente a lo que se refería la Rubia, un golpe de rubor azotó en sus mejillas, pero no bajo la cabeza, no en presencia de su archienemiga…

-_Debe haber un error, eso sólo puedo decir_-se defendió cruzando los brazos.

-_Ho, para nada querida, ¿sabes lo que sucede cuando despediste al asesor de imagen de tu disquera? Él te culpó de su rotundo fracaso, y ¿sabes a quién le regaló las imágenes? ¡Pues a mi, a su hija! Quería deshacerse de todo lo que le recordara ese día y adivina que…por azares del destino ¡Lo estoy ayudando a vengarse! _–rio de abajo y agregó-_y por otro motivo personal más…!pero no nos desviemos del tema!_-acto seguido puso una mano en el hombro de Manny y le dio palmadas- Muchas gracias por ayudarme Manny…

"_¿?"_-Ambos pensaron Manny y Frida, pero Ashley continuó, ni perdiendo de vista la cara llena de miedo e incredulidad de la peliazul:

-_Fue de gran ayuda tu idea de colocar esas imágenes donde demostrarían ala verdadera Chica quien se escondía debajo de esa ropa_,-dicho esto lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos- _te amo_- y repentinamente fundió sus labios con los del moreno…

Si se pudiera escuchar un corazón romperse en mil pedazos, el órgano de Frida no será la excepción de hacerlo, contra ese nuevo horror, esa noticia que marchito la fe que había adquirido durante estos días se había esfumado, Frida ahora se encontraba atrapada, traicionada, las palabras de Ashley y la imagen de ella besando a Frida habían tomado sin lugar a dudas el puesto del razonamiento, ahora no podía la peliazul razonar con lo sucedido…solo huir, huir después de ver sus sueños romperse, huir y encerrarse en su compartimiento, solo ahí cabía la poco calidez que le quedaba en el corazón y al fin de cuentas, estaría sola, como siempre debió estarlo.

No se sabe cuanto estuvo ahí, pero permaneció el resto de las horas adentro.

Sus amigas estaban afuera del compartimiento, sabían que si trataban de hablar con ella, no seria fácil, ellas por mas chismosas que llegarán a ser, no tenían ganas de hacerle preguntas, si no, como buenas amigas, apoyarla y acompañarla en su silencio…

-_Frida, querida_-Dijo Cinthia por séptima vez_-¿podemos pasar?_

-_Lárguense-_ era la única y desmotivadora palabra que recibían y las dos chicas se retractaron, mas sin embargo no se fueron, si no se sentaron en el suelo a esperar.

Realmente estaban preocupadas por su amiga, pero no tenían otra opción que esperar a que se decida a darles la cara y contarles lo sucedido con las fotos, pero fue en vano, había pasado la hora matutina para dar inició a la tarde y Frida no se había tomado la molestia ni de salir a comer ni ir al baño, nada, solo llorar.

Y no le importaban que los demás supieran que estaba llorando, si algo era útil en este momento, era desahogarse de ese dolor que le oprimía en el pecho, a solas, pero con la compañía de la soledad que ahora la rondaba.

Cierto chico moreno alto y de aspecto triste y preocupado, observaba todo lo que pasaba afuera en el compartimiento de su amiga la peliazul, sus amigas estaban tan cansadas de esperarla a que se rinda y salga, que se habían sentado en el suelo a seguir esperando, pero en vano, con cara de aburridas y a la vez…tristes...eso se le provocó un vuelco en el corazón. Recién se había quitado de encima a la odiosa Ashley, pero eso no significaba que Se encontraría en paz finalmente, no con esa imagen que se colaba en sus ojos, Por culpa de la mentira de su exnovia, todo la amistad que había construido con Frida, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se venia para abajo, no tenia otra alternativa, que aunque no cometió error alguno, seria pedirle perdón, pero… ¿Ella lo perdonaría fácilmente?

Se movió de su escondite y entonces camino hacia sus amigas, moviendo sus pies en un paso lento, pues no sabía exactamente las palabras que debía de decir, para colmo, Frida ya parecía tomar la decisión de no salir de ahí, lo cual era otro problema. Pero lo intentaría, para no perder su amistad, se repetía, de lo cual le era muy importante y por un extraño motivo sintió un hormigueo muy raro en su estomago a medida que sus pasos se acercaban cada vez mas a su destino.

A su llegada, se aclaró su garganta (de lo cual por algún motivo estaba reseca) y lo intentó:

_-Ejem, Ejem_- comenzó para llamar la atención de las chicas-¡Hola!

La voz y el tono de chico fue todo lo necesario para que las chicas lo reconocieran y se levantaran al mismo tiempo del piso.

_-¡Manny!-_ exclamaron ambas con la pregunta en el aire por tal nerviosismo que representaban entre ellas- _¿Qué haces aquí, ¿que Buscas?-_preguntando ignorando la situación.

-_Pues es obvio que vengo a ver a Frida_- comentó y al ver la cara de las compañeras de su amiga, agregó- _pero al parecer, sucedió algo que la dejo deshecha, la verdad no tengo idea de que este pasando y en lo cual…me preocupa..._

_-Pero Manny que no viste las fo…?-_empezó a preguntar Ana y en eso recibió un codazo inesperado de parte de Cinthia- ¡Auchhh!- y se quedo callada. Algo que dejo perplejo al moreno.

-¿_Acaso hay algo que me están ocultando?-_Comento Manny ya que tenia un hábil sexto sentido que le indicaba cuando le ocultaban algo. Tanto como Ana y Cinthia, deseosas de ayudar a que esto termine, se rindieron y Cinthia dio un paso para agarrarle la mano a chico:

_-Manny, tienes que ver una cosa, acompáñanos-_y Manny se quedo atrás siguiendo a ambas chicas.

"Es por eso que Ashley actuó de esta manera, Ella quiso utilizarme para vengarse de Frida a pesar de ser como siempre lo ha sido conmigo, una loca de celos, por eso Frida esta triste…lo peor es que lo vio todo el publico del tren"…

_-¿Ahora entiendes por qué Frida no quiere salir del compartimiento?-_pregunto Ana esperando que Manny respondiera frente uno de las fotos donde la peliazul no era ella misma, si no una imagen vendida por la publicidad asquerosa de la disquera-_Frida por eso negó seguir trabajando con la disquera, sé que suena absurdo pero…_

Manny no pudo más y dejo a Cinthia hablando sola, tenia que actuar en este momento, pero ya:

_-¡Manny, MANNY!-_Los gritos de Ana y Cinthia no bastaron para detener la decisión impulsada por el moreno, la rabia de mostrar algo inapropiado de parte de su ex novia, más el sentimiento de culpa que recae en el por haber dejado que Ashley lo besara enfrente de ella, lo hacia caminar mas rápido hasta llegar donde estaba al principio: El compartimiento de Frida.

Sin pensarlo, toco la puerta un tanto rápido (debido a estar tenso por el "descubrimiento"), lo cual adentro, hizo sobresaltar a Frida quien estaba en su cama, abrazando su almohada, pero en rostro las huellas que dejaron sus lagrimas de tanto dolor y angustia. Y tal como le hizo con Cinthia y a Ana, le grito a quien fuese, desde su lugar:

_-¡No Hay Nadie ¡ ¡Lárguense por favor!-_ y oculto su rostro en su almohada.

-_Frida soy yo, Déjame pasar_- respondió su amigo con un tono triste desde la puerta.

Frida capto de inmediato de quien se trataba, pero eso no disminuyo su miedo de salir de su "refugio". Se quedo callada y oyó otra vez la puerta, llamando insistente.

-_Frida, sé que tienes motivos para sentirte así, pero recuerda que soy tu amigo, ábreme por favor y podremos platicarlo bien…_

_-No hay nada de que hablar-_comento con angustia en su voz- _¡No necesito de un amigo que me traicione de esa manera!...yo…_

_-Frida-_Comento, bajando la voz para que no lo escuche tanto Ana como Cinthia que estaban muy pendientes de la platica- _Dime, algo… ¿Tu crees que seria capaz de hacerte algo así?, me conoces bien, he caído en una trampa de Ashley, ya corte lazos con ella, bueno por el momento-_Silencio- _Tu sabes que me importas…y mucho-_Agregó no sin antes tragar saliva.

Otra vez, el silencio se hizo presente y no hubo respuesta de parte de Frida, Manny sin embargo espero, mientras Ana y Cinthia prestaba atención al asunto con su amiga .finalmente la voz de Frida le llego a los oídos de Manny, esta vez con un tono mas suave y tranquilo.

-_Quiero creerte_- agrego y después de unos minutos agrego- _Pero después de esto, se me hace difícil volver a confiar en alguien, y más con alguien que no conozco del todo. De repente descubrió que tu novia fue descendiente de mi asistente de imagen y como lo despedí…ahora quiere vengarse de mi_-hizo una pausa, luego se oyó unos pasos acercándose hacia la puerta, un ligero ruido con el picaporte y la puerta del compartimiento se abrió-¿_Cómo puedo saber si no fuiste parte de este plan?_-Frida miro los ojos de su interlocutor, demostrando todo lo que sufría y de pronto, Manny se contagio de ella, sin embargo intento moderarse y con un profundo suspiro, contesto:

-_Porque te considero una persona que seria incapaz de traicionar e incapaz de hacerle daño_-comento y luego señalo a su amigas-_Resulta que tus amiguitas me enseñaron todo el show cuando ¡de pronto no sabia que estaba pasando!...y el beso_-con esta ultima palabra se sintió aun mas incomodo con ese amargo recuerdo-_Ashley me tomo desprevenido, no significa nada ese beso, no sentí nada, de echo, me pareció revivir una pesadilla_-este ultimo comentario causo que Frida mostrara una sonrisa y se sonrojara por debajo, el Moreno lo noto- _¿Sabes me gusta hacerte sonreír…_

Las últimas palabras de Manny reconfortaron su tormentoso corazón, ella reacciono a esas palabras ofreciéndole un largo abrazo, Cosa que sorprendió al principio al chico pero también lo tomo por gusto. Abrazo sus caderas y su sentido del olfato percibió un leve perfume de Mango en su cuello y reaccionando a ello, cerro los ojos, mientras que Ana y Cinthia no cabían de la sorpresa de la solución a tan complicado malentendido y sonreían de gusto mirando ala "pareja" recién reconciliada…aun no lo eran pero sospechaban que esto era solo el incio de muchas cosas que están por venir!...

_-¡ Noooooooooo!-_ se oyó un agudo lamento y Tanto Frida como Manny rompieron enseguida el abrazo, solo para ver a una enloquecida Ashley mirando perpleja lo que fue una hermosa escena.

-_Ashley ¿Cuál es tu problema?-_ dijo enfadado por la interrupción su exnovio- _¿No has hecho ya lo bastante daño a Frida, como arruinar la reconciliación?_

_-¡Ella es la que debe de pedirme disculpas_!-Grito como si estuviesen lejos, pero Frida reacciono antes que Manny.

_-¿Disculpas porque?_ _¿Por qué tu padre no tenía la menor idea de cual era mi estilo y me hizo pruebas ridículas de sección de fotos?_

_-¡! EL AL MENOS ERA FAMOSO….!-_

-_Si, ¡FAMOSO DESTRUYENDO LA DIGNIDAD DE LAS DEMAS PERSONAS_!-contesto ella con sarcasmo.

Eso fue la gota que rebasó el vaso.

_-¡TU!-_exclamo como queriendo decir algo pero mejor decidió acercarse peligrosamente hacia ella hasta alcanzar un acercamiento intimidante, (ho eso pensaba) y casi como si le faltara el coraje de decirlo susurro-_Te vas arrepentir, de_ _esto_-los ojos mostraban el brillo del orgullo-_Ya lo veras, y ¡desearas no haberme conocido ni a mi ni a mi padre!_

Estaba claro que nunca se rendiría…..ó…que estaba zafada del tornillo, de esas persona que son tan orgullosas y no ven que han perdido, que deben tirar la toalla o buscar su propia felicidad y no interferir en lo demás, no, ella no era de esas personas lamentablemente…La última expresión que le lanzó a Frida, solamente a ella, tenia esa amargo sabor de venganza, sabia que seria capaz de vengarse pero…no hasta saber hasta donde seria capaz de llegar, la perturbaba mucho, pero teniendo a su lado a Manny…Bueno eso era otra cosa.

_-¡Vaya!-_escuchó que comentaba el moreno quien estaba detrás de ella-_ahora veo el verdadero monstro de Ashley detrás de esa apariencia bonita._

Frida no sabia si reír o alegrarse de que la furia de la ex de Manny se haya acabado, la verdad, la ultima mirada de odio y mezclado con venganza y orgullo en esos ojos verdes de la chica porrista le daban miedo, ni siquiera con la cercanía de Manny y tenerla a su lado en vez de esa arpía la tranquilizaba, todo esto de las fotos aun la tenia sin cuidado, se sentía cansada, como si hubiera hecho tae kwon do o algo por el estilo pero no era así..

_-Ahora, Frida_-detecto la voz- _te quiero pedir perdón si Ashley te puso esta broma pesada, aunque te juro que yo no tuve nada que ver…-¿aún podemos ser amigos?_

_-¿Amigos?-_el corazón de la peliazul flaqueo de tristeza, creía que ya lo sabría el despistado de Manny, sabría por qué Ashley se puso celosa, tenia esperanza que después de esto…no se…se besaran como en la películas, estaban apunto de besare, el recuerdo lo tiene tatuado en la piel, pero parecía que Manny no le pasaba lo mismo que ella.

Frida no dijo nada y se dio la media vuelta, las lagrimas querían amenazarlas de nuevo con salirse de sus ojos azules como el zafiro, sus amigas que estaban detrás de ella la siguieron, menos Ana que depositó una mano en el hombro de un aturdido Manny le calmo diciendo- debe estar cansada por todo esto, pero hiciste bien en pedirle disculpas y se marchó…detrás de Cinthia y Frida dejando al muchacho en el mismo lugar y con unos cuantos curiosos que habían visto la rabieta de Ashley, algunos arrepentidos por burlarse de esa chica inocente, otros, fascinados porque nunca vieron algo así en un tren en todo su vida viajando….era gente que no tenia nada que hacer…

La prueba la había superado…solo con ella, siempre caerá ante ella el terrible pensamiento que Manny solo la vería como su amiga, y nada más que como su amiga….

La imagen del cabello de Frida cuando se sacudía al caminar se perdió, junto con sus amigas, al dar la vuelta al final del pasillo, Manny no sabia que pensar al respecto de esto..

¿Por qué cambio el semblante de alivio a uno triste cuando le pregunto si podrían volver a ser amigos de nuevo?... ¿Si ya el malentendido estaba resuelto?, de repente se le vino ala mente una frase de su padre: "a veces no entiendo alas mujeres…tienen un panorama más complejo al nuestro, pero de todas maneras hay que respetar su forma de pensar, no lo olvides mijo…¨"

No es que no lo quería olvidar, pero esta vez ya no sabia como acercarse a Frida, seguiría pidiendo perdón, trataría de hablar con ella ¡algo ! pero tenia que evitar que esa persona que se sentía tan cómodo con ella, quien la admiraba por ser parte de su ex banda favorita, esa personita que incluso podría sentirse tan cómodo con sus palabras que no importaba el lugar en donde se encontraban, nunca se aburriría con ella , pero que no se perdiera por algo tan ilógico, tendría que actuar pero ¿"Cómo"?

Y entonces, como si el mundo conspirara a su favor, pero tomando en forma la respuesta de una persona de 3era edad, quien estaba a espaldas del moreno (quien seguía sin moverse ni un milímetro de donde se encontraba) se puso a su lado y dijo:

-_Ahhhh_-suspiro mirando hacia el lugar donde desaparecieron las chicas-_Tenían que ser mujeres ¿no?_-dijo con un tono de burla pero leve.

-_Si_-contesto Manny sin perder los estribos ante el viejo y entonces recordó lo que le decía su padre-_pero me han aconsejado que respete sus ideas y su forma de pensar…_

_-Eso es muy sabio_-añadió el viejo_-pero me atrevo a apostar y lo digo porque he estudiado el comportamiento de las mujeres toda mi vida, que esa tal Frida, es muy amiga tuya, Han compartido tanto en este vagón durante tantos días como para ponerse así y creo que ya intento ponerte todas la señales posibles para que reaccionaras…_

_-¿señales? ¿Reaccionara? No entiendo-_acabo por declarar Manny oyendo muy atentamente al viejo.

-_Dime muchacho-_dijo acercándose más a Manny para darle entender lo que quería hacerle pensar- _¿Qué opinas de Frida, además de que es tu mejor amiga?..._

_-Pues-_Se sentía incomodó por las preguntas tan extrañas del viejo pero contesto calmadamente-_solo la quiero mucho, es una gran amiga, me-me siento bien con ella y la admiro en tantas cosas, no es como la demás chicas con las que he salido…digo compartido-_el viejo provocaba que se hiciera bolas con lo que quería decir y mezclaba las ideas que surgían de su mente-_es fuerte, simpática no se deja caer por nadie…_

-Ya, ya, ya- Comento el viejo como si ya supiera lo que estaba tratando de decir el muchacho- todo eso que dices me da la ligera impresión de algo que tu corazón esta tratando de guardar pero por tu inseguridad no quieres llevar a cabo en tus pasos…eso mi querido amigo quiere decir quedar "impreso"

_-¿Qué quiere decir_?-Pregunto y su curiosidad y nerviosismo llego a su tope y ahora Manny giró la cabeza sorprendido hacia el viejo para mirarlo a los ojos, el anciano no tendría como 50 años y sus ojos grises se clavaban a los suyos como cuchillo.

-_Sé que no me creerás, pero yo te conozco. Se todo lo que pasaron esa jovencita y tu, se lo que sucedió en el compartimiento de ella esa noche ¡y sin tener que mirar las fotografías que están colgadas en lo pasillos!_

Un momento de silencio y justo cuando Manny estaba volviendo a los días atrás justo en esa parte, en esa escena, el viejo comento –_si, exacto, el "casi" beso_-

"Puede leer la mente" pensó muy asustado Manny pero conservo la calma.

-_Ahora atrévete a decirme que no sientes lo mismo que ella_-sonrió para si mismo el anciano.

_-¿Entonces que puedo hacer?-_ pregunto Manny, pues la respuesta estaba golpeándolo en la cara como si fuera tan obvio en cuanto alas señales que ignoro

El anciano quien aun se encontraba a su lado pero se alzó entre sus dedos del pie para llegar a la altura de su oído derecho y le susurro-_Ve a buscarle, el tiempo no perdón y puede ser muy tarde…_

Manny ahora no tenia uso del razonamiento para salir corriendo en busca de su chica, pero quería agradecerle infinitamente al viejo por hacerlo despertar, sin embargo cuando quiso voltear la cabeza hacia su derecha, el viejo había desaparecido, ni siquiera atrás suyo, solamente se esfumo como por arte de magia…..

A Manny le sorprendió enormemente, pero recordando el último consejo que le dio el viejo sobre el tiempo, echo a correr hacia el compartimiento de Frida, estaba tan concentrado en las palabras que le diría a la peliazul que no se dio cuenta cuando sonó por todo el tren en los altavoces, la voz del oficial dando un aviso:

_-"Señores pasajeros, dentro de poco, en 15 minutos estaremos llegando finalmente a nuestro destino, por favor, manténganse en sus asientos y procuren llevar consigo sus pertenencias, gracias…"_

_Fin del 5to Capitulo._

**Nota de la autora:**

**Queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y me disculpo por la gran demora que provoque, ya estoy en la universidad y es una gran aventura pero no crean que me olvido de ustedes y de fanfiction. Por favor no sean malos, dejen reviews y háganme saber si les gusto mi capitulo o como puedo mejorar para el siguiente, les recuerdo que este capitulo que sigue es el ultimo, lamentablemente, en fin, pero les agradezco infinitamente que lo hayan seguido hasta el final y ya nos veremos en el que sigue. Los quiero mucho y dejen REVIEW! **

**Su autora: Laura Angélica R.C.**


	7. El final de nuestro camino

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

**Manny obtuvo la respuesta divina gracias al consejo de una persona misteriosa, su consejo fue que este le declarará sus sentimientos de Frida, que entender a las mujeres no se necesita un manual, se necesita estar abierto de pensamiento y de corazón, Frida estaba devastada por la mala jugada de Ashley en lo cual utilizó a su ex novio para vengarse de un pasado con ella. Manny fue entonces en busca de Frida, en eso se avisa por el altavoz que el tren esta a punto de llegar a su destino… ¿logrará Manny alcanzar a Frida y que esta le perdone?...**

**CAPITULO #6: "El final de nuestro camino"**

_-"Señores pasajeros, dentro de poco, en 20 minutos estaremos llegando finalmente a nuestro destino, por favor, manténganse en sus asientos y procuren llevar consigo sus pertenencias, gracias…"_

Solo faltaban pocos minutos para que el tren llegase a la estación de lo cual todos los pasajeros anhelaban llegar…únicamente Manny tenia en la mente lo siguiente: Encontrar a Frida, y no estaría dispuesto salir del tren hasta que el consiguiera su perdón y le dijera todo lo que ha callado en estos últimos días…

_-¡Frida, Frida, no camines tan rápido!-_ decía una agitada Cinthia, intentando mantener el mismo ritmo que su amiga.

_-¿nos vas a explicar que paso tan repentinamente?...Frida no vayas tan de-pri...Sa!- dijo su otra amiga, Ana._

Una antología de sentimientos rasgaba las paredes de un corazón de nuevo atormentado de una peliazul, Frida no recomendaba a nadie sentirse de ese modo, querer escapar de nuevo a un mundo en que su burbuja de fantasía se había encargado de construir y de nuevo destrozarlo para volver a la realidad, la desarmaban por completo…sin embargo no derramo ninguna lagrima, quizás por que se prometió a ella misma no volver a soltar ninguna lagrima ante alguien que no la merecía…o eso pensaba…

Tanto Cinthia como Ana no supieron hasta donde quería llegar Frida quien iba caminando tan deprisa a pos de ellas, hasta que se dieron cuenta que han recorrido casi la mitad del tren, luego se percataron que ella trataba de encerrarse en el baño de la cafetería del tren, justo en donde había comenzado la jugada pesada de Ashley. Como había pasado la hora de la comida y los pasajeros estaban cada quien en sus compartimientos, Las amigas fieles de la peliazul intentaron alcanzarla a vivas voces, pero no se dieron cuenta que había alguien quien parecía ser más veloces que ella….

Justo cuando iban atrás de Frida, quien estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta del baño en el que planeaba encerrarse, una mano de piel morena la alcanzo, sujetando fuertemente pero con delicadeza la mano de Frida, dejando atrás inútilmente las manos alzadas de sus amigas para alcanzarla en el aire, pues Manny se había adelantando demasiado rápido, Cinthia y Ana se quedaron bocabierta por la rapidez y repentina aparición del muchacho pero no les negó la oportunidad de dejar las cosas claras…

Y el tren solo le faltaba 15 minutos para concluir la trayectoria...

_-¡Suéltame Manny!-_ decía sofocada por la camina y más aun tener que hablar con él. _-¿Qué mas quieres de mi? Ya descubrí la verdad de lo que significo para ti. _

-_Entonces no abría valido la pena venir hasta aquí, entonces, ¿lo sabes?-_

_-¡! Claro que lo se!-_ elevó un poco mas la voz de Frida y tratando se zafarse del agarre que le tenia aprisionada el moreno- _quieres algo de mi menos como viste a Ashley en unos años, mucho tiempo atrás..._

Manny se quedo mudo, Frida no se atrevería verlo a la cara, porque no tenia valor de enfrentarse a los hechos.

-_Claro que no_-fue lo único que dijo, con el tono más tranquila posible.

Frida quien tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió de pronto como si ahora quisiese que el que le hablara fuese él mismo Manny que conocía y ahora sus ojos azules desafiaron a los ojos marrones de su interlocutor con una pregunta:

_-¿ha si? Entonces tampoco puedo tener tu amistad ¿Por qué?-_ y sus sentidos se enfocaron en la adrenalina de la duda que se le percibía en la atmosfera.

-_Porque yo_-Pausa y después la verdad salió ala luz delante de Frida- _porque yo no pido tu amistad, si no que me ames como la misma forma en que yo lo hago_-Frida abrió los ojos y concluyó con un susurro-_yo te amo, Frida Suarez._

_**Y ya estamos llegando,**_

_**Mi vida ha cambiado,**_

_**Un día especial este 11 de marzo,**_

Era un día normal: que ironía que cuando se decía que empezaba el día bien, se creía que iba a terminar mal, o iba a empeorar, si no fuese por el hecho de que Manny le hizo hacer las cosas de otro modo, recordarla como su idola pop en la que fue en su momento, tenerla ahí siempre a su cuidado, quizás este viaje hubiera terminado bastante mal, comenzando con el triunfo del ataque de celos de parte de Ashley, pero no, no fue así. Ahora se sentía en un sueño muy lejano a la realidad…

Frida ahora si no dudo de corresponderle también ella sus sentimientos, todo lo que tenia callado, ya no seria vista como solo una amiga, una idola pop. Se observaron en silencio como si no existiera el tiempo, no sabrían cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Manny le confesó sus sentimientos a ella, todo transcurría tan lentamente, como si el tiempo quisiera observar aquella tierna escena.

-_Yo igual te amo, Manny_-había dicho Frida en una fracción de segundos después de que le regalase una sonrisa solo para él, que tanto había guardado.

Era increíble, era amor correspondido…! Y eso que nunca supieron del otro por tanto tiempo!

La parejita estaba tan concentrada del uno con el otro que no se percataron que Cinthia y Ana los observaba de lejos, pero satisfechas por el resultado de la conclusión de este viaje.

A continuación, Frida no vio en que momento Manny había alzado la mano extendida hacia ella, pidiendo quizás que lo acompañara cuando el tren al final llegase ala estación, tal vez él le pida que se escape con el, que no importaba nada mas, porque por fin el destino los quería juntos, y ella sabia que no tenia porque dejar pasar una gran oportunidad ante sus ojos: la aventura del verdadero amor….ella le sonrió de complicidad y movió su brazo, cuando de repente recordó algo y miro hacia atrás, estaba recargada en la puerta del baño de la cocina principal, devolvió la mirada hacia Manny y como si este supiera en que estaba pensando, acerco su rostro peligrosamente cerca de Frida y este le susurro lo siguiente:

-_sígueme, sé en que lugar_- articulo aquellas palabras en lo cual Frida entendió perfectamente sin necesidad de decir algo mas de sobra.

Ante esta respuesta de parte de la peliazul, se encaminaron hacia el lugar en que tenían pensado pasar antes de arribar hacia la puerta de salida de aquel viaje en que se dio la tarea de reunirlos, Ana y Cinthia ahogaron un grito de asombro ante sus ojos al verlos caminar tan juntos, pero sobre todo ver sus manos entrelazadas, sin embargo, no queriendo entrometerse mas, también se percataron de ir a guardar sus cosas personales y dejar a los tortolos que disfrutaran el resto del tiempo de lo que quedaba en el tren.

Recordemos en donde fue el ultimo lugar en donde se quedaron solos Manny y Frida antes del comienzo de la toma de venganza de Ashley y sus amigas…

_-¿mi compartimiento?-_ dijo cuando finalmente llegaron hacia donde Manny la guio.

-_fue ahí_- dijo Manny percatándose de que Frida era una olvidadiza, tierna pero olvidadiza- _donde empezamos algo que no terminamos, ¿sabes qué es?_

A Frida se le ruborizaron las mejillas rápidamente, claro ¡! Como pudo olvidarlo! Era extraño porque sentía que ha transcurrido mucho tiempo desde aquel…incidente…ahora mas que nunca las mariposas dentro de su cuerpo le indicaban que era hora de terminar algo que tenían pendiente, justo antes en que solo faltaban 10 minutos para que el tren detuviera su curso…

Mientras Frida intentaba controlar sus emociones, Manny se adelantó y empezó por tomar su mano…a Frida le pareció una sensación cálida y segura de su tacto, con sus dedos entrelazados con los suyos…

_**Me tomas la mano…**_

Entraron al compartimiento: Frida entrando primero, seguido de Manny, en eso el tren entró en la estación, cuyos rayos del sol que lo iluminaba por el día dentro del tren, desapareció por unos microsegundos…

_**Llegamos a un túnel,**_

_**Que apaga la luz.**_

A la oscuridad hacia mas divertido el encuentro, Manny sentía que aun estaba de pie, en cualquier punto de la habitación dentro del compartimiento, la única diferencia es que estaba ahí Frida, a su lado, sujetada por los brazos del moreno alrededor de su cintura, estaba por dar el primer paso, terminar lo que anhelaba hacer, pero solo en sueños se atrevería hacerlo, pues recordemos que era medio iluso en eso del amor…

Lo que se sintió a continuación no fue el triunfo de un beso…

Manny y Frida se separaron de los pocos centímetros que quedaban sus labios para ser sellados, en la oscuridad era peligro sentir una agitación tan grande, como si fuese un temblor de alto rango, pero era imposible…no existía explicación lógica para ese fenómeno que se presentaba, de pronto una fuerte sacudida obligo a Frida a caer precipitadamente hacia adelante, pero Manny sirvió de almohada a su caída, aun así la duda y la preocupación seguía en el aire…

_-¿Manny, que sucede?-_ a Frida se le asomaba la voz del miedo.

No recibió de respuesta las palabras de Manny, si no el sonido de una fuerte explosión que la obligo a taparse los odios y gritar desesperada, Manny seguía sosteniéndola después de la caída pero se encontraba igual o más confuso que ella.

De pronto se sintió que la temperatura natural del compartimiento y del todo el tren decencia drásticamente, pronto el humo se esparcía por debajo de la puerta hacia ellos, transformando la vista en niebla, aun peor, seguían en la oscuridad y no podían ver absolutamente nada. Frida sintió que el hombre que se encontraba a su lado la soltó de pronto y se puso de pie, percibiendo, aun con los ojos cerrados, como Manny trataba de abrir la puerta del compartimiento…

_-¡! Manny, Manny! ¡No me dejes!-_gritaba a la nada, desesperada por el ruido, el humo y el calor que provocaba aquella explosión, ya abierta la puerta del compartimiento, el aire se lleno de ruidos, si no tenia a Manny a su lado, se sentía vulnerable ante su posición.

Manny por su parte tampoco lograba ver nada al exterior: todo seguía en tinieblas, como si la luz eléctrica hizo un corto circuito, se oían gritos desesperados, llantos, otra explosión, un poco mas fuerte pero haciendo que pedazos de metal del techo del tren se desplomaran con violencia ante el suelo, solo se veían los pasillos lleno de metal y residuos en el suelo, mucha niebla y nadie a quien pedirle ayuda.

Entonces tenían que actuar:

_-¡Frida!-_ grito ante todo el ruido y el tumulto, dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba con ella, arrodillándose para reconocerla por el tacto- _¡tenemos que irnos AHORA!-_

Frida, abrumada por el miedo y la confusión, dejo que el brazo fuera sujetado y guiado por el moreno, se levanto, utilizo su otro brazo para palpar ante la oscuridad que se le presentaba pero en sus ojos le irritaba mucho la presencia del humo...

_-¡TRATA DE CERRAR LOS OJOS! ¡NO TE PREOCUPES YO TE GUIARE_!-

-_de acuerdo Manny, confiare en ti_- contesto Frida jadeante, pues andaban de aquí para allá, sujetada fuertemente de su novio, incapaz de pensar en como salir de una situación así, sentía que la desesperación la llenaba por el ambiente que se escuchaba en todos lados, quería llorar, pero no era el momento adecuado para decaer..

Resultaba fastidioso y amargo la situación: pasillos bloqueados por el tumulto de sillas, mesas y demás muebles atorados entre si, todo el suelo hecho añicos, el techo amenazaba con caerse por las enormes sacudidas que se Vivian en carne propia. Manny se sentía tan cansando de tanto correr, llevar a rastras a su nueva novia con quien luchaba sobrevivir y en lo cual jamás soltaría a pesar del enorme esfuerzo en que se estaba sometiendo, Frida sollozaba de miedo, paralizando la mente del moreno, provocando que sus labios temblaran ante la posibilidad de no encontrar el punto de reunión en caso de accidentes del tren, que por cierto no lo tenia visto justo antes de abordarlo…debió de preguntar primero y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de su error, también Frida no sabia nada de eso y no tuvieron mas alternativa que seguir buscando, pidiendo ayuda y orientación a gritos..

Pero nadie acudía a ellos.

Al doblar la izquierda, entrando por la sala común, Manny pudo distinguir ante el desastre que se presentaba ante sus ojos, las llamas creciendo furiosamente en el suelo, alzando sus picos de calor hacia el suelo, desplegando el tapiz de color carmín de las paredes, Manny dirigió su vista alrededor, tratando de ver por encima del humor que el fuego provocaba, nada no había nada, salvo…

Por la puerta del conserje que estaba relativamente abierta a pesar del ambiente en que se presentaba, parecía la puerta aun solida, Manny opto como primera solución refugiarse ahí hasta que las cosas se calmaran.

-_sígueme Frida_- le susurro muy despacio, pues el fuego le secaba la garganta, ella opto por mover la cabeza en señal de acuerdo.

Por el momento, se refugiarían ahí. Al cerrar la puerta, por suerte no había señal de humor y evaporación, entonces Frida sintió la necesidad de abrir los ojos y de nuevos se encontraba en tinieblas, Manny, quien estaba a su lado, palpó ciegamente la pared y encontró un interruptor. A pesar de estar en un lugar muy pequeño y cerrado en lo cual provocaba el miedo a la claustrofobia, aun se sentían los temblores y el grito de las personas no se podía esperar de menos.

La pareja se recargo en la puerta y se deslizaron perezosamente hacia el suelo, cayendo rendidos.

-_Manny_- lo llamo de pronto Frida, y este le devolvió la mirada, una mirada con miedo pero aun con el brillo que le caracterizaba al verla- tengo miedo.

Como respuesta Manny la abrazo y ella por fin pudo deslizar sin ninguna vergüenza las lagrimas que le provocaban vivir y experimentar una experiencia de ese modo.

Frida a pesar de estar segura en los brazos de Manny, aun recordó algo que debía de hacer…

Ahora fue Frida quien tomó la iniciativa de apoderarse del rostro sudoroso de su novio y se dedico de regalarle sus ojos, un momento más, perderse en ellos, antes que de que suceda algo más, en este mundo de confusiones…

_**Te encuentro la cara,**_

_**Gracias a mis manos**_

Poco a poco acerco su rostro hacia el del moreno, quería agradecerle tanto por brindarle la oportunidad de salvarla del peligro, de salvarla del destino en que sus padres tuvieron que involucrarse para su futuro y en contra de su voluntad, todo esto arreglado con un solo acto:

**Me vuelvo valiente,**

**Y te beso en los labios…**

El beso marco todo para Frida, el beso mas tierno, mas delicioso, como si fuese el ultimo día de sus bocas, donde se podía sentir el cariño y respeto mutuo entre ambos, Frida se sintió prácticamente en el cielo, por fin…después de tantos obstáculos que impedían dar este paso. Tuvieron que interrumpirlo por falta de aire.

-_te quiero_-surruro con mucho cansancio en la voz de su novio, este tenia varias cicatrices sin sanar por las múltiples explosiones y caídas de objetos pequeños como vidrios por las sacudidas- te amo, Frida- dijo esto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y no tardaron mucho en volver a unirse con otro beso más…

A pesar de estar en un lugar seguro, a pesar de tener la puerta firmemente cerrada contra el desastre que se presentaba detrás de la puerta de la pequeña habitación, el fuego, quien estaba creciendo y llegando a ser invencible, encontró un modo para llevar a cabo su naturaleza destructora, acompañada por el escurridizo efecto del humo, quien se desenvolvía en el ambiente como tal polvo, este se filtro por la pequeña ventana de ventilación, pasando por varios compartimientos, llegando justamente por donde se encontraban refugiados Manny y Frida. En ese momento, era inevitable impedir que se escapara el humo acompañado con el intenso calor que invadiera el pequeño cuarto, el fuego se encargaría de la puerta.

Manny se dio cuenta de esto, pero no dijo nada, solo se dedico a besar la frente ahora adornada de pequeñas perlas que tenia Frida, esta jadeaba pues le faltaba el aire, igual que a Manny, no sabia en cuanto tiempo tenían ahí encerrados, la verdad la esperanza de que fuesen encontrados había desaparecido por completo.

El humo no tardo mucho tiempo en llenar el lugar de su sucio juego, cegando toda la vista, ocasionando que la garganta fuese secada poco a poco, el calor iba en aumento, Manny se sentía desfallecer, aun tenia a Frida en sus manos, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro, sin embargo ya no sentía que esta estuviese tosiendo…

De pronto tuvo que hacerse un lado rápidamente, pues sentía que el calor del fuego lo quemaba de atrás, y en efecto, el terrible elemento estaba literalmente comiéndose la materia en que la puerta estaba hecha. Tratando de no incomodar a Frida con su repentino movimiento, se cersiono de alejarse de la puerta, arrimándose hacia el otro lado, entonces por preocupación del silencio repentino de su novia, agarro suavemente su cabeza que se encontraba en su hombro y la jalo hacia su vista:

-_Frida, Frida_-no obtuvo respuesta alguna- _Despierta…! DESPIERTA!_

Coloco su mano en el corazón y difícilmente pudo sentir un latido….era un latido que se sentía cada vez mas débil, su respiración se escuchaba entrecortada, la boca abierta a pesar de las cenizas que traía el paso del fuego, la lengua se le había secado y difícilmente podía hablar, pero ver que trataba de abrir los ojos, y que aun sentía su corazón latir, era más que suficiente para Manny, aunque no sabia en cuanto tiempo estaba en juego:

-_Frida, escúchame por favor-_ le dolía verla así, pero era necesario decirlo- _si algo pasa, quiero que sepas que jamás en mi vida _–tosió un poco- _había conocido a una chica_ –tosió una vez mas- _como tú- fuiste, eres y serás el amor de mi vida_- tosió un poco mas fuerte pero continuo- _tal vez no es el final que siempre he soñado al encontrar-te, sé-sé que no es una des-pedida, yo sé que nos encontraremos mas adelante, pero- quiero que sepas, que te quiero_-tosió un poco mas, esta vez sintiendo el humo en los pulmones- _te quiero Frida, hoy y siempre_- sacudió la cabeza, pues las cenizas aterrizaban en su cabello enredado, alzó la vista y la puerta estaba muy oxidada, a punto de caer por la debilidad de la materia… ¡y ellos estaban tan cerca! El corazón de Manny tembló de adrenalina.

La mano del valiente héroe aun continuaba en el lugar exacto del corazón ahora debilitado de Frida, sin embargo, cada latido parecía cada vez más…insuficiente…

_**Dices que me quieres,**_

_**Y yo te regalo…**_

Ella a su lado, Frida fue capaz de escuchar las palabras de Manny, en su último momento de debilidad se sintió feliz de poder ser capaz de oírlas, pero triste en el último intento de responderle a quién fue su amigo, admirador…y por último su novio…porque:

_**El ultimo soplo de mi corazón.**_

El corazón de Manny fue quien sintió miedo, su mano temblaba al igual que su labio inferior, no fue capaz de comprender porque no siguió sintiendo los latidos de Frida, y llegó a la terrible verdad en que su amada, había muerto, en sus brazos.

No pudo escucharse el grito desgarrador que le quería nacer de la boca del muchacho, pues la puerta le faltaban los tornillos, se había debilitado la materia y ahora no faltaba mucho para que se desplomara hacia sus piernas, y así fue.

-¡!_Humkjsdh!_- es lo único que pudo pronunciar, la puerta desplomada pesaba mucho y había sentido que sus huesos se habían partido en dos, ahora estaba atrapado, y el cuerpo de su novia seguía sin vida, sumándole a eso la incomodidad en que se presentaba en ese momento. Manny quería gritar y pedir ayuda pero su garganta se encontraba indispuesta…finalmente el fuego, gracias a que no existía ya puerta alguna, pudo entrar y devoro todo el cuarto en un solo bocado…..

Nadie puede no recuerda con dolor las miles de personas que murieron en ese día, un 11 de marzo, cuando unos irresponsables terroristas, pudieron esconder, sin autorización, las bombas que lograron dar fin a un viaje que podría haber terminado mejor de no ser por esta terrible injusticia. Se habían colocado 3 bombas en diferentes áreas del tren, bien escondidas y programadas para activarse cuando en cierto tiempo el tren estuviese a punto de llegar a la estación del destino, empezaran a explotar y llenar todo el ambiente de lamentos, agonía y confusión y con ello, la perdida de miles de almas en pena, como niños, madres, padres de familias, abuelos, los que eran médicos, arquitectos y de cualquier clase y nivel económico…sus familias quedaron destrozados por la noticia.

Unos meses atrás, mientras investigadores y médicos forenses estaban explorando lo que quedaba del tren, en la misma estación, llegaron hasta un lugar en donde no tenia puerta y era una habitación prácticamente pequeña, cual fue su sorpresa de encontrar ahí a una pareja de novios, el chico estaba atrapado por las el peso de la puerta, en sus piernas, que se le vino encima por el fuego que provoco la perdida de tornillos y por ultimo se desplomo, y por otro lado la chica, quien no tenia rastros físicos de haberse lastimado, seguía como dormida en los brazos del chico, tanto a los investigadores como los médicos y los medios de comunicación que lo dieron a luz publica en los noticieros, se les comprimió el corazón de tristeza.

Manny, después de todo, cumplido su promesa, pues no se separó de ella jamás, ahora estaba en el paraíso y ambos tenían la vida eterna por delante, juntos como siempre el destino lo había querido.

Por otra parte, tanto como Ashley y su banda, no tuvieron la suerte de sobrevivir, así como la cantidad de 6500 pasajeros que abordaban el tren. Sus cuerpos los encontraron convertidos en cenizas, tal como fueron hechos, tal como terminaron sus vidas.

El mismísimo anciano, quien fue el mediador entre la vida y muerte, quien le sugirió a Manny decirle sus sentimientos a Frida, ya tenia contemplado que esto sucedería.

La vida te da oportunidades, nunca renuncies a algo si no es por amor…hacerlo por amor, sacrifícate por otros por amor, porque la vida es así, para sacrificarse y vivir por los otros.

Y no hay nada más noble que morir por amor.

FIN.

-8/06/2012.

Notas de autor:

Amigos y amigas, he llegado al final de nuestra historia, tú, lector, quien se dio la tarea y molestia de leer todos mi historia, te agradezco infinitamente por seguir con Frida en este viaje en tren, lamentablemente esta historia es basada en un hecho real, en Madrid, no se sabe si hubo ahí una historia de amor como en el presente fanfiction pero me di la tarea de sacar toda mi imaginación para crear esta historia.

No me queda más que de nuevo agradecer por tu tiempo en tomarme unos minutos en la lectura y te agradeceré aun mas si me dejas un review ya sea con quejas, sugerencias, comentarios y todo lo que se te ocurra para que pueda crecer como principiante escritora que soy.

Espero volver a encontrarlos con nueva historia, hace tiempo me gusto mucho un anime llamado "school days" y tenia ganas de hacer un fanfiction a base de la historia de la novela, si soy un poco así de romance-tragedia y me encantaría probar un poco de todo, NO SE PREOCUPEN! Estaré primero antes que nada ocupada terminando mi fic de el tigre con mi historia: "lo que se puede lograr por amor" así que no se desesperen.

Quiero agradecerles a mis siguientes amigos:

Fiorella, Frida Suarez, señorita rivera racer, mi hermanita jazmín, ghost Steve, mi estimadísimo amigo Suzune Rockuzono y a todos los demás! Lo quiero mucho y me encanta ser parte de fanfiction! Con todo el cariño del mundo les deseo lo mejor. Sayonara =)

Su amiga Laura Angélica, alias: Oceangirl 3


End file.
